Ash is Back
by PureFilteredWater
Summary: After losing in the Sinnoh League, a gloomy Ash decides to head to Mt. Coronet to train and disappears. After six years however, he is ready to come back and show the world a true Pokemon Master. However, his appearance leads to a much darker plot ... AshxLeaf
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm back to writing fanfict. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or the Nintendo franchise. Wish I did though.**

CH 1

"It's been awhile hasn't it buddy?" The raven-hair colored man asked, smiling slightly at the sight before him. It's been six years since trainer Ash Ketchum has  
last set foot in his hometown, yet everything still seemed look the same.

"Pi," The yellow mouse perched on his shoulder nodded in agreement.

"You think they'll accept us back?" He breathed heavily, slowly approaching at Oak's massive Pokemon ranch.

"Pi pikachu chu," Pikachu responded with smirking face.

"I sure hope so Pi," Ash chuckled and adjusted his hat backwards.

"Now do I look like when I was ten?" He asked only to the giggles of Pikachu as he walked up to the door.

He rang the doorbell, still a bit nervous to see everyone again and how much they have grown.

"I'll be with you in just a moment," An older male voice said inside, and soon after the door opened.

"Hi Professor Oak," Ash simply said awkwardly raising his hand in a form of hello.

"A-Ash? Are you really Ash!?" Professor Oak exclaimed unbelievably.

"Well last time I checked my name was Ash," He answered sarcastically earning a facepalm from Pikachu. Ash never knew when to use sarcasm. "So yes I am is back."

Oak stood there as if paralyzed, then came up and hugged the sixteen year old and lightly scratched Pikachu on his head.

"I'm so glad your back Ash! Everyone was so worried when you ran away after the Lily of the Valley Conference!" Ash flinched when he heard the last two  
words. His loss in the competition at top 4 was the trigger on why he had left for six years in the first place. His dream was to be the best Pokemon Master, not  
the third best or the second. Every tournament, he had always lost besides the Orange League and Battle Frontier. Indigo League? Top 16. Johto League? Top 8. Hoenn League? Top 8. _And I am still too weak, _Ash thought to himself.

"Ash? You there?" Oak asked questionably, seeing that the boy was staring out into space.

"Huh? Oh yeah I was just thinking.."

"Now where have you been these past years without anyone finding you? We searched everywhere!" Oak asked incredulously as Ash took a seat near his  
research desk. After Ketchum disappeared, his friends and mother spent countless days over every four regions, along with half the police force, without any  
luck. They eventually gave up with sorrow and began their own lives again, though never losing hope that their friend would come back.

"I've been training in Mount Coronet," He answered simply to the shock of the professor.

"For so long? How did you manage in such conditions?"

"I stopped by at the market once in awhile, plus I found the best training spot." Ash explained with a small smirk.

"Best..training spot?"

"Its the perfect training spot, right on top of the mountain."

"Excuse me for so many questions but, wouldn't it be cold being so high up?"

"Not really it was quite warm actually for trees to grow there," Ash said with a shrug earning a shocked look from Oak.

"Trees? That's not possible! My boy, Mount Coronet is the highest mountain peak in the whole world! No plants can grow at such a high altitude and trees are just-"

"Impossible," Ash finished then turned to Professor Oak with a smug look. "Its a secret."

Oak ruffled his aging hair confused, deciding to switch to a new topic.

"So why did you come back?"

"To win," Ash simply replied while Pikachu fist pumped with a prideful look on its face. "But I came here specifically to drop off some Pokemon."

"Certainly, since carrying more than six pokemon is against the rules," Oak stretched the last word, knowing that Ash had all of his Pokemon with him. The  
raven-haired boy merely rolled his eyes while he handed over all of his Pokeballs to the surprised old man. He then placed them on a transmitter which would teleport them to storage.

"Why Ash, all these Pokemon are all the ones you have registered so far!" The professor exclaimed, widening his eyes. "Are you planning to take on the Sinnoh League with just Pikachu?"

The teenager grinned widely in response to the old professor's question.

"I've got five friends willing to help." Ketchum suddenly stood up from his chair while Pikachu immediately jumped onto his shoulder. Both were still admiring the nostalgic lab, the place where he and Ash first met several years ago which brought back many moving memories.

"Well Professor, I'll be seeing you at the League I hope."

"You're going already?" asked the old man while raising an eyebrow. The old Ash had never kept a tight schedule before.

"Yeah time to get my buddies together for the League, it starting in a few days." He picked up his bag, slung it over his shoulder and walked to the door with a raised hand.

"Nice seeing you Professor."

"Hold on Ash your friends and family-" Oak stopped and sighed as the door closed. He wondered whether to tell Mrs. Ketchum and his friends that Ash was back when his eyes made contact with a small piece paper. There was something scribbled on it:

P.S. _Don't tell my mom or friends that I'm back until the tournament. I don't want to be harassed before my first match. _Oak smiled a little surprised. Didn't Ash like attention?

Ash jumped off his Charizard, a bit tired after the long ride. The shiny Pokemon was the first creature he encountered while climbing the mountain surprisingly. It had been abandoned by its mother as a Charmander due to its color and Ash had nursed it back to health. Ash decided to use her instead of his first Charizard, to make her even stronger and build up her self confidence. He entered the secret cave that he couldn't make known to Professor Oak, because it was the home of a very rare Pokemon and his new friend, Mew. Mew had constructed a mirage that made the mountain seem like it had a top, though it was actually a huge crater, home of many Pokemon. The trainer had stumbled accidentally into the illusion portal, and had since been training with Mew and the vast amount of Pokemon.

"We have less than three days before the competition to get into top shape! And we will show the world how strong our training has made us become! Everyone ready for their training?"

Lucario nodded calmly, resting his shoulders on a tree. Tyranitar roared as an answer. Vaporeon licked its paw and purred loudly. Charizard snorted and stamped on the ground flapping its black colored wings. A new figure began to come into the view, clearly very delighted to see its owner.

"Mew mew!" It cried as it tackled Ash and Pikachu.

"Hey there Mew, I can tell you missed us, but could you kindly get off?" Ash managed to croak out, being that Mew was hugging his neck very tightly. Mew reluctantly let go and sat down on Ash's other shoulder. Ash smiled as the Pokemon pouted, then began to relay his plans for his team.

"Today we will work on defense. Lucario, Tyranitar, work on your defense with each other. Try not to get too carried away. Charizard work on your type defense with Vaporeon using Blitz Shield. Pikachu help Vaporeon and Charizard endure their electric weakness. I will be working with Mew on learning new moves. Everyone got that?"

There were murmurs and nods.

"Good. Let's begin."

* * *

_Day before the Tournament_  
"Pokedex please," Nurse Joy asked, who took Ash's Pokedex and scanned it on her computer. His license and information was soon displayed on the screen.

"Ash Ketchum, may I see your Pokeballs you will be using for this tournament?"

The raven-haired boy handed her five Pokeballs and motioned that he will also be using Pikachu.

"Oh and nurse? I'd like to be called Ryan instead, that's what my friends all call me."

Pikachu giggled slightly at his name improvising. Ash had wanted to keep his identity a secret until the finals.

"Okay, I'll just scan those into the computer and change your name to your nickname... and you're all set!" The nurse handed the Pokeballs back to the trainer,  
and routinely motioned for the next person in line to come up. Her face however, was super shocked to see the trainer's roster.

"Well Pikachu, at least she didn't say anything about not being able to use Mew," Ash said, who was unsure whether the rules would allow such a powerful, Legendary Pokemon to be used.

"Pi pika chu chu," Pikachu pointed out.

"That's true, Tobias used a Darkrai and a Latios," Ash grimaced while he remembered his devastating defeat from the two legendaries, who had wiped out his entire team with just two Pokemon. Tobias had also even defeated Cynthia, the former Sinnoh champion, and has been defending his title for five years. Ash was determined to take his title. The boy began to walk towards the huge hotel exclusively reserved for trainers participating in the conference. He froze and felt a strange sensation in his heart when he saw two of his old friends walking by. He looked away quickly, hoping that they didn't notice him. He couldn't help but overhear the conversation though.

"I'm going to win this thing!" A short black-haired boy with glasses said.

"Stupid Max, just because you got eight badges doesn't guarantee you'll win," A pretty brunette scolded, sighing at her brother's confidence.

"You suck at battling May, you have no right to scold me," Max sneered at May who turned red with anger and punched his head.

"I do not, I can beat you any day. My Blaziken tied with Ash's Sceptile before!" A silence fell between the two siblings; a wave of sadness fell crashing over their faces.

"Ash.. I hope he's alright.." May said quietly, looking up at the sky at nowhere in particular.

"That's because you had a type advantage, yet you still tied," Max smirked, ruining the mood. He then ran away quickly, chased by an out-to-kill May. Ash and Pikachu suppressed their laughter and continued walking, glad to see that they got over it quickly.  
_  
So Max is entering too? Should be interesting to see how much he's grown_. Ash thought as he opened the door the grand hotel, awed by the chandeliers glistening from the ceiling and the professionally dressed staff who offered if they could take his bag which he refused. After getting his room key, the pair rode an elevator up to the 11th floor. The room, all in all, was amazing. There was a huge queen-sized bed surrounded by two flat screen TVs, and a jacuzzi in the main bathroom. There was even a small kitchen with a refrigerator. The television could be used for watching other trainer's matches during the tournament when Ash did not have a match.  
_  
I could collect some data on other trainers_, Ash thought, but quickly threw the idea out; he had faith that his Pokemon could win under any circumstances. After all, that's what he'll have to do when facing Tobias.  
_  
Who knows how powerful his Pokemon is now_, thought Ash while gritting his teeth, setting his bag down and taking out his Pokeballs. Pikachu leaped down and curled up on the comfy bed, wanting to take a short nap before the opening ceremony. Ash smiled, and let Lucario, Vaporeon and Mew out of their Pokeballs. Tyranitar and Charizard were too big to fit inside the room. Mew playfully flew around Ash and landed on his head, then got bored and curled up next to Pikachu for a rest. Vaporeon leapt onto a leather chair near the window and yawned, flapping its tail slightly before falling asleep. Even Lucario could not resist the peaceful afternoon atmosphere and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. Ash flopped down lazily next to Mew and Pikachu, and drifted peacefully to sleep.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Ash woke up groggily in the morning, and carefully jumped off the bed, making sure not to wake up the two sleeping happily on his left. He could tell by the morning sun that he missed the opening ceremony, though it was not important in his book. Today was the important day, the day where he would make his debut as a true Pokemon Master. Vaporeon woke up with a yawn and gave its master a curious look. Ash smiled and stroked Vaporeon's scales who responded with a purr.

"I'll be only using you today, don't let me down." He returned the blue-scaled creature back into its Pokeball and took another two as backup. Ash set his bag near Lucario, who had slept on the couch.  
_  
Are you going master? _Ash heard Lucario's voice in his mind.  
_  
Yes, Lucario, I'll be back soon_, Ash thought back. Lucario nodded and replied that he would make sure that Pikachu and Mew would be up to watch his match. Ash lightly chuckled at the thought and put his cap on. He then walked out into the fresh morning sun and took a peek at his schedule. His elimination match was at Arena 3, a block away from the hotel. Ash's eyes traveled down a bit and was surprised to see that his opponent, out of five hundred twelve people competition, was Max.

"Well Max, I'm sorry that I'm going to eliminate you so early," Ash murmured with a slight smile, while arriving at the arena. He only saw less than a hundred people in the stands including May, who was more interested in the arrival of the new guy than her brother, who was bragging about how he was going to take Ash down in less than ten minutes.

"Trainers take your positions!" The referee ordered, as Max and Ash stepped to their respective sides.

"This is a battle between Max Maple from Petalsburg Town and Ryan Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

Ash flinched; he had forgotten that the referees mentioned trainers' hometowns too. May and Max gave him a suspicious look that made Ash turn away. They relaxed however when they noticed the absence of Pikachu, thinking that "Ryan" was just a distant relative.

"Three Pokemon each, no substitutions. Ready? Battle Begin!"

"Go Vaporeon," Ash said, while throwing the Pokeball. The blue-scaled dog like creature quickly appeared, eager to battle.

"Ha, your rush will be the end of you," Max yelled, enlarging a Pokeball from his belt and throwing it. Out came a tall green lizard with grass blades, ready to take down its opponent.

"Sceptile," The creature said, while flashing its blades and chewing on the branch in its mouth.

"Sceptile, take Vaporeon down with a strong Leaf Blade!" Max ordered. Sceptile's blades glowed green as he advanced towards his opponent at a quick speed.

"Acid Armor." Ash calmly ordered. Sceptile's blade struck, but had only slightly damaged the water Pokemon, who seemed to be enjoying the battle.

"Your rush will be the end of you," Ash mocked, to the great anger of his opponent and slight laughter from May.

"Sceptile, use Sunny Day then Solarbeam!" Sceptile's pores on the back began to glow yellow, preparing to brighten the sun.

"Stop it with an Ice Beam."

A neat stream of ice quickly impaled the unfortunate victim before it could react, and the lizard laid still.

"What? No way!" Max cried in disbelief. The crowd began to murmur amongst themselves about the noticeably strong Vaporeon. It purred loudly in response

proudly. May stared in shock at the level of difference between the two. The mysterious trainer had just taken down Max's strongest Pokemon in a single blow!

"Sceptile is unable to battle! Blue Corner please send out your next Pokemon!"

"Grr.. you won't get away with that one.. Go Mightyena!"

A fierce looking wolf appeared on the grass battlefield, barking loudly at its opponent, who seemed to not notice its presence.

"Vaporeon, lets end this quickly. Sheer Cold." Ash ordered while yawning a bit. The Eevee evolution launched a wave of freezing air and ice across the arena, sending shivers through the audience.

"Dodge it Mightyena!" Max cried helplessly. The dog tried to jump quickly out of the way, but fell short.

"Mightyena is unable to battle! Please send out your last Pokemon!"

Max stared out in pure defeat. He then looked glumly at the judge and gave up, knowing that he wouldn't be able to win.

"The Blue Corner has forfeited. The victory goes to Ryan Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

There were a few cheers and whistles from the audience, who were excited to see such a strong trainer so early. Ash walked up to Max and shook his hand.

"Your Sceptile was very strong to be able to make Vaporeon flinch," He remarked, to the delight of Max.

"Thanks but your Vaporeon is stronger. What do you feed it? Is it a girl or a boy? What-"

A brunette came up from behind the unsuspecting boy and clamped his mouth shut.

"Hold on Max, you're bothering him," May scolded, and blushed slightly at the sight of Ash, whose face had become more handsome and different from five years ago.

"No no no it's alright, I know he has a lot to ask," Ash answered modestly. May slowly released his grip of the pale Max to Ash's silent relief.

"Is Vaporeon your main Pokemon?" Max asked after getting free.

"No she is actually one of weaker Pokemon on my roster," Ash responded with a smirk, to the shock of the two siblings.

"How, wha, really?" May asked in disbelief. "Who is your strongest Pokemon then?"

"You'll see, now if you'll excuse me, I have to somewhere to go," Ash half lied, hoping that they wouldn't suspect that he was Ash. He walked awkwardly to the exit, taking long quick strides. Both of the Pokemon trainers stared stunned at the path where Ash had left, unable to imagine that the powerful Vaporeon they had just witnessed was weak in the eyes of the mysterious trainer.

"Pi pikachu pi," Pikachu remarked as Ash returned to his hotel room. The yellow mouse had just been watching Ash's match on the television with Mew. The pink feline Pokemon however, looked like she had fallen asleep while watching.

"Thanks buddy," Ash smiled , "It was nice to see how much Max has grown these past few years."  
Mew stirred cutely and softly cooed as if she was in a sweet dream. Ash put a small cover over the pink feline while Pikachu was busy switching the channel to his favorite cartoons.  
_  
Well, _Ash thought while slumping lazily on a chair, _I'm back_.

**Yeah there we go! I am done with the first chapter! Hope you liked it :) R&R -Pure **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing to do with the power out last night because of Hurricane Sandy, so I wrote this on my laptop's battery :) R&R**

A squinty eyed man eyed the Pokemon League schedule and locations carefully, looking to see if Max had entered.

"Come on Brock, let's go! Gary's match is just in a few minutes!" A red-haired woman with a small ponytail yelled, motioning him to hurry up.

"Yeah I'll be right there Misty!"

The breeder had been journeying with Gary and Misty on his way to the Pokemon League in hopes of seeing new faces again. Gary was competing just for a break from his professor studies, and Misty had come to cheer him on. Brock had been scanning the schedule for the second day matches for Max Maple, hoping to meet up with him and an old friend, May. However it was strange that he couldn't find Max anywhere on the schedule.  
_  
Could it be that he was eliminated this early?_ Brock asked to himself incredulously, who expected the Pokemon whiz to at least make it to the second round.

However, his thoughts quickly drifted away when Misty was no longer in sight, already entering Arena 5.

"Hey Misty wait up!" He yelled while trying to catch up, and ended up tripping over a rock instead, falling head first.

"This is just not one of my days," he groaned. Suddenly a stranger rushed passed him, muttering something about never sleeping late again. Brock scratched his head and wondered why the stranger felt so familiar. The breeder, however, just shrugged it off.  
_  
It's probably due to my near concussion_.

* * *

Gary smiled at the challenger that appeared; he didn't seem like a tough opponent. While Gary on the other hand had been studying to be a Pokemon Professor like his grandfather. The boy had begun to understand his Pokemon's abilities and use them to their fullest, making him a worthy Pokemon trainer. He gave a small wave to Misty and Brock who had just settled in the front row while giving the judge a ready sign.

"This is a battle between Gary Oak from Pallet Town and Ryan Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The judge shouted, raising a flag.

"Begin!"

Gary examined his opponent closely, finding some facial resemblance to the old Ash, and began to ponder in his head whether Ash had a brother or a cousin.  
_But Pallet Town is so small, and I'm sure Ash and Delia were the only Ketchums in our town, _He thought, very confused.

"Can we get started?" Ash shouted in a hurry, a bit nervous at the blank stares that Gary, Misty and Brock were giving them. He knew that his fake first name wasn't going to help him much any longer.

"Okay sorry about that... Go Electivire!" A huge yellow humanoid creature appeared on the battlefield, static flaring through its fur.

"Electivire huh, Go Charizard!"  
The black colored beast appeared majestically in the field to the awe of the spectators.

"Why would he choose a flying type to an electric type?" Misty asked, a bit surprised at the stranger's choice.

"He's probably got a few tricks up his sleeves," Brock replied excitedly, knowing how rare a shiny pokemon was and to see them in actual battle.  
Gary stood back in disbelief at the towering creature before him, whom was almost twice as big as his Electivire.

"Bad choice Ryan, Electivire is the best at taking down flying-types. Thunderbolt go!" Gary ordered while regaining his cool. The yellow beast quickly charged up an electric ball and fired it at the black lizard.

"Take it Charizard with Blitz Shield."

The crowd stared in disbelief as they watch the electric attack bounce off harmlessly the makeshift fire shield.

"What no way!" Gary said shocked at how one of his best Pokemon got his attack deflected without much effort.

"That's a powerful Charizard," Brock commented, excited for the outcome of the battle. Misty nodded a bit, still couldn't help feeling the familiarity of the stranger.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Ash commanded, which the black creature responded with a powerful blue flamethrower at Electivire.

"Dodge it Electivire!" Gary shouted, which Electivire did to Gary's relief, though just barely.

"You got a speedy Electivire," Ash commented, grinning a bit. The match was going to be an interesting one.

"Thanks but that's not all my Electivire has. Thunderpunch!"

Electivire rushed at Charizard with a fist full of electricity and a determination to hit his opponent.

"Fly up."

With a swift flap of its dark wings, the lizard sprung up quickly into the air, leaving a confused Electivire behind.

"Now Earthquake," Ash was responded with a huge tremor magnified by gravity, causing massive damage to Gary's Electivire. By the time the dust settled, only one Pokemon stood.

"Electivire is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard! Will Gary Oak please send in another Pokemon?"

The judge shouted to the cheers of the audience. Gary slightly cursed under his breath, knowing that he shouldn't have misjudged the stranger's power.

"Gary's Electivire got knocked out in one shot!" Misty whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah," Brock answered marveling at the strength of the Ash, "That Earthquake was really strong, especially to an Electric-type like Electivire. Ryan was really clever to combine Fly and Earthquake together."

"Blastoise you're up!" Gary yelled throwing out the Pokeball. A turtle like creature with cannons on its back appeared on the field, saying its name.

"Blastoise vs. Charizard Begin!"

"Blastoise give that oversized beast a drizzle with Water Gun!" Gary ordered. A stream of water quickly shot out of Blastoise's cannon, aimed directly at Charizard.

"Take it."

The water bounced off from the black dragon lizard's claws, grimacing only slightly.

"That's impossible!" Ash's opponent murmured, wondering how strong the Charizard actually was.

"Vaporeon's Water Guns are much stronger than that weak stream," Ash answered smirking, to the great anger of Blastoise and a slight shiver from Charizard.

"Show it your Hydro Pump!" Gary shouted suddenly, hoping to catch the black colored beast off guard. A more powerful jet stream was fired again at the female lizard.

"Dodge it and counter with Thunderpunch!"

Charizard sidestepped quickly out of the way, and flew towards Blastoise at an intense speed. However it was intercepted with another well-aimed Hydro Pump, hitting its torso dead on.

"Charizard!" Ash cried a bit worried, but became relieved when he heard the Thunderpunch meet its target. Both Pokemon still stood, though looking equally as tired.

"They're matched equally," Misty commented, amazed especially at Blastoise's powerful water attacks.

"Not really, only the type difference makes it seem like they're equal," Brock responded knowledgeably. Misty rolled her eyes. Leave it to Brock to explain everything she gets wrong. Two figures suddenly entered sheepishly into Misty and Brock's view, waving hi as the two approached where they were sitting.

"Hey Max and May! When was Max's second match, I couldn't find you anywhere on the schedule," Brock motioned them to sit down at the many empty seats besides them.

"I got beat by Ryan in the first match. Man was he strong! He's my new idol," Max answered proudly with a grin, though was smacked by May.

"Yeah he liked him so much he forgot where Ryan's second match was located and we took forever to find it."

"Really? How did that happen.." Misty asked sweatdropping, being that the schedules were posted everywhere.

"Can I tell the story later? I wanna watch the match!" Max replied, not wanting to tell the story at all. The pair of siblings settled in, while Brock filled them in on the battle's current situation. By now the two combatants have been battling it out, neither one giving up.

"Charizard full power Blast Burn!" Ash shouted. In one reckless move he planned to end it once and for all.

"You too Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!" Gary ordered, countering the strongest fire attack with the strongest water attack. Both attacks collided equally, resulting in a big explosion which knocked both competitors and their trainers down while leaving the audience coughing and sneezing. Once the smoke cleared, both Pokemon layed still .

"Good job Charizard on your first real battle," Ash murmured quietly as he returned her. The young lizard had always wanted to compete ever since Ash had mentioned the idea when she was a Charmander. Today she had finally proven her power by defeating two strong advantage type Pokemon.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Will the trainers send out their next Pokemon?"

The group along with the audience stared in awe at the strength of the attacks they had just witnessed. All of them couldn't wait to see the next match up.

"That Charizard was pretty well trained to beat my Blastoise," Gary said, commending Ash on taking down his strongest Pokemon. He reached towards his belt for another Pokeball, throwing it out.

"Have fun with this one, Go Umbreon!"

The Eevee evolution appeared majestically on the field, the rings on its fur glowing bright yellow.

"A dark type.. Go Lucario!"

The humanoid fighting-steel dual type nodded towards its trainer as it appeared, aura glowing from its paw.

"About time you chose an advantage type," Gary said to Ash's smile, "But my Umbreon has a few tricks up its sleeve too."

"He has a Lucario! Awesome! His roster is just so awesome!" Max gushed, beaming.

"Lucario vs. Umbreon. Begin!"

"Umbreon Hypnosis!"

The dark creature's eyes glowed blue and stared at Lucario.

"Close your eyes and let the aura surround you," Ash commanded softly.  
_  
Yes master, _Lucario replied in Ash's mind. The two had been linked through the aura ever since Ash had met him as a small Riolu, and have been best friends ever since.  
_  
Now Aura Sphere,_ Ash ordered in his mind, and was answered by a painful cry from Umbreon. Gary looked very confused; Ryan had not given a single command to the Lucario, yet it was attacking on its own.

"Could it be that they're communicating in Aura?" Brock asked.

"Doesn't Ash use Aura too?" May said, remembering the incident at the Tree of Beginning several years back. Ash had tried to help a Lucario save its city again by sacrificing his Aura energy, but instead the Lucario sacrificed his.

"Must run in the Ketchum family," Misty half joked, though with no idea what Aura meant exactly.

"That's just too awesome!" Max shouted, getting some annoyed glances from other spectators. May gave Max a look that he knew all too well and he decided to remain silent for the rest of the match.

"Umbreon is unable to battle! Victory goes to Ryan Ketchum and his Lucario!" The judge announced; the Aura Pokemon had barely even used its full power in taking down its opponent, adding on that Gary had no idea what to expect. Gary walked up to Ash and shook his hand, grinning.

"I've never had that much of a tough match since I faced Ash in the Johto League," He remarked to a slightly uncomfortable Ash.

"Haha me neither, now if you'll just excuse me," He said, noticing his old group of friends heading his way, "I've got something to take care of."  
Ash quickly hurried away to the dismay of Max.

"What's with him?" Gary asked while his eyes followed Ash's disappearing figure, "I was just about to ask him if he knew where Ash was."

"I don't think Ash is coming back.." May said quietly, and the group fell silent for a bit.

"Well his last name was Ketchum, maybe he was a distant cousin that Ash never spoke about?" Brock asked.

"Something doesn't add up, they both seem to be about the same age, same facial structure, same color hair, and Ash told me that his mom was the only family he knows," Gary deduced suspiciously, getting some knowing glances of where he was getting at.

"So.. you think that Ryan could be Ash?" Misty asked a little doubtful, though it would explain why the stranger felt so familiar.

"Well there's only one way we can find out," Gary said while walking to the path where Ash had took, "I'm going to go ask Nurse Joy for his Pokedex record."

"You think she'll just give it to you? That's usually secret information," May questioned, "Only Pokemon Professors can access the data."

"Ah you forget May, I'm a professor too," Gary winked at the group and a slightly embarrassed May, waving goodbye, than exited.

"Ash.. Hopefully it is him.." Brock said, wanting to meet his old buddy again.

"If it is him why would he try to hide his identity?" Misty asked. It wasn't like the Ash she knew to hide away his true self.

"I don't think Ryan is Ash; none of Ash's old Pokemon were used in Ryan's matches," Max added, a bit disappointed if his new idol turned out to be Ash, his old idol.

"If it is Ash he's got a lot of explaining to do," May said with slight laughter, though was not followed. Another silence fell through the group, numerous thoughts going through each heads at once. Deciding to switch the topic May then added, "By the way have you seen Dawn at all Brock or Misty?"

"Dawn? I haven't seen her for years!" Brock answered, shaking his head.

"Why May?" Misty wondered. She herself didn't know Dawn too well.

"Well," May responded with a slight blush, "She said she wanted to meet me here to learn a few things about Pokemon coordinating from one of the best Pokemon coordinators."

"Like she can learn anything from you," Max muttered very quietly.

"Why don't you ask Gary, I'm sure he has all the records of people staying here at the hotel for the League," Misty responded a bit sarcastically.

"Alright thanks!" May smiled and waved dragging Max with her, "See you guys later!"

"Well, I never expected to meet all of my old friends in one place again," Brock said to Misty after the pair was gone. After a few seconds of no response he  
turned over to see Misty deep in thought.

"Misty?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I never did either," She said putting up one of her famous fake smiles. Brock ignored it however, not wanting to intrude on her thoughts. Misty looked up to the sky at nowhere in particular.  
_  
Ash hurry back soon, we all miss you._

* * *

Long brunette hair cascaded down Leaf's shoulder, sighing in frustration as she tried to brush the frizzles caused by last night's bad sleep. Today was the third day of the Pokemon Tournament, and there were only 128 people remaining, including herself. The main reason why she had entered the competition was to go along with Dawn Berlitz, her new friend that she had met while journeying in Sinnoh. They both had wanted to meet the famed Pokemon coordinator from the Hoenn Region, though Leaf respected May more for her battling skills than her coordinating skills. She had heard that she rivaled Ash's skill in Pokemon battling, making her even more excited to meet her. Ash Ketchum had been her childhood friend since kindergarten, though she left on a Pokemon journey earlier than him because she was one year older. But more specifically, he was her childhood sweetheart. As soon as she put down the brush her thoughts were interrupted by Dawn's voice on the other side of the bathroom door,

"Leaf come on already, you have a match really soon!"

"Hold on Dawn!" She replied back, picking up the brush again. "The bed was not friendly at all to my hair last night.."

"Still tossing and turning about Ash huh?" Dawn teased, to the great embarrassment of the brunette. Dawn had known of her crush ever since she told her accidentally a few days after they met, when Dawn asked her whether she knew Ash of not. The bluenette was a bit surprised, but had come to accept it and tease Leaf ever since.

"Alright I'll give you ten minutes, I've got to wake up Barry," She groaned and Leaf giggled a bit, hearing the hotel door open and close. Barry was Dawn's 'boyfriend', even though her mother and Barry's parents basically set them up. They had been childhood friends since forever, but Dawn had begun to become annoyed at his arrogance and pride. She had only accepted to appease her mother, who had always wanted Dawn to have a boyfriend so she didn't have to worry so much. However, Dawn now looks for any single moment to be without Barry. Her real crush was of course, Ash Ketchum.  
_  
But Leaf likes him, and I'd rather keep Leaf a friend_, Dawn sighed as she knocked on Barry's door. The blonde haired boy was also competing in the tournament, and had managed to get into the third round.

"Coming," She heard a voice croak from the inside, knowing that he had overslept, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, me and Leaf are going in ten minutes and we are not waiting for you!" She replied and grimaced as she heard crashes and loud noises coming from inside.

"I'm alright!" Barry reassured Dawn who had already left for her room. Barry's clumsiness was one of his least attractive traits to the coordinator.  
_  
If only I had Ash,_ she sighed than suddenly started ruffling her hair. _Ugh what I am thinking my best friend likes him too and she deserves him more than I do!_

"I'm donee," Leaf's voice ringed, and the bathroom door opened. Leaf looked at Dawn's disheveled hair and stared in shock.

"Mew Dawn, what happened to your hair?"

* * *

"Ah it's a bueno day!" Ash commented, stretching his arms as he woke up. Pikachu looked at him weirdly.

"What? It's Spanish? I'd thought I switched it up a little."

Pikachu gave him a look that seems to say "after six years I'd thought you mature a little bit". Mew giggled while Ash ignored Pikachu, selecting his Pokemon  
for his next match. Mew suddenly flew in front of him, pointing to herself. Ash smiled than responded,

"I know you want to compete but I'm only using you for the final okay? I want it to be a surprise since you're so special."

The pink feline legendary giggled at the compliment and sat back down on Ash's hat transforming into a Pikachu.

"You want to come with me today?" Mew nodded in its Pikachu form.

"Sigh, but I don't want anyone to figure that I'm Ash.."

"Pikachu pi pi," Ash's Pikachu responded, rolling its eyes.

"Yeah, you're right Pikachu; I'm just scared to meet everyone again. Then again the sooner they found out the better," Ash turned around, running choices through his heads. He then turned back around with a bright smile on his face, and let Pikachu and Mew onto his shoulders.

"Alright then, today I'll head out not as Ryan but as Ash Ketchum!" Ash stated, to the cheers of Pikachu and Mew. He then heard a knock on the door and gulped at the words:

"Hey Ash? It's Gary. I want to talk."

**Cliffhangerrr, though you all probably know whats going to happen. REVIEW PLEASE! -Pure**


	3. Chapter 3

**New update! Thank you to everyone that has voted for the pairings. It was a very close matchup between AshxLeaf and AshxDawn but AshxLeaf came on in the end(almost like ObamavsRomney election LOL):  
AshxLeaf- 32**  
**AshxDawn- 26**  
**AshxMay- 6**  
**Thanks again for reading! R&R!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Nintendo Franchise**

"So you're telling me the reason you've been gone for six years was because you had been training in a secret place?" Gary asked in disbelief after Ash had told him the story.

"Yeah pretty much," Ash scratched his head sheepishly, "Sorry to make you guys worry so much."

"Man Ash, your mother and your friends were so worried, myself included, how could you do such a thing and not tell us?" Gary questioned shaking his head.  
There were some things that were alright to keep secret but not as big of a situation as Ash's.

"Mom already knew, she just kept it secret for me," Ash responded calmly to Gary's sweatdrop. He suspected that anyways since Delia had still been herself even after Ash disappeared. The two Pikachus giggled, remembering Ash's embarrassed face every time his mom told him to change his underwear when he called her every day.

"Well, when are you going to tell everyone else?"

The raven-haired trainer pondered for a bit, then sighed.

"The sooner the better I guess," He answered to Gary's smile. He then stood up and head towards the door.

"Well it was nice seeing you Ashy boy, I'll be rooting for you during your matches," Gary looked at Ash for a moment, and then decided that it was better if Ash told the truth himself, to Ash's groan.

"I'll give you a few days to tell them," Gary said mischievously, "But after that I'm going to tell Misty and the group that you lied throughout the whole competition because you didn't want to meet them. I can't wait to see Misty's face."

Ash gulped and hurried Gary to the exit, saying that he'll tell them as soon as possible. Once outside of Ash's room Gary suddenly questioned:  
"Wait Ash, who are you facing in your next match?"

"Barry," Ash responded, remembering the blonde boy only vaguely from his travels.

"What? You mean the runner up from last year who nearly beat Tobias? I'm telling you Ash, that battle's going to be hard, don't think you're the only one taking intensive training these past years," Gary warned, again surprised at the way Ash had been paired up with another strong trainer.  
_  
I bet someone is rigging this competition to test Ash_, He thought, being that he himself was the third seed.

"Yeah yeah whatever Gary I'll just be using my secret weapon early," Ash replied, smirking. Gary raised an eyebrow and decided not to ask.

"Well I'll be waiting for that secret weapon, good luck Ash," He said, walking away to the end of the hallway, relieved that his friend and Pikachu were okay.

"He took that surprisingly well," Ash said, finally relieved that his secret was let out. He then turned around and sat down at the computer situated at the corner of the room. Typing Barry's name into the registration forums, Ash quickly scanned his roster.  
_  
Empoleon_  
_  
Staraptor_  
_  
Roserade_  
_  
Heracross_  
_  
Skarmory_  
_  
Hitmonlee_  
_  
It's all the Pokemon he used six years ago! _Ash thought grinning. Barry's Pokemon were going to be hard to defeat, adding to the fact that his father was Palmer, one of the Frontier Brains, who might have helped him train his Pokemon too.

"Well Mew, it looks like I might have to use you sooner," Ash smiled at the pink feline that transformed back into its normal form, overjoyed at the news. Pikachu gave Ash a strange look, asking if he was going to use him or not. Ash smiled at his best friend's anxiousness to battle, and gave him a pat, reassuring him that he will be using his best few Pokemon for the match.

* * *

"He Dawn, you just watch, I'll win this for you my love!" Barry bragged making a heart sign towards the bluenette sitting in the spectator seats. Leaf giggled slightly as Dawn facepalmed, turning away, not wanting to be associated with blonde embarrassment. The arena was quite crowded, mainly because Barry was the League runner up, though not all. A mysterious, strong trainer was also in the match, and had seem to gain a lot of popularity as well. A few cheers erupted as Ash entered the stadium right on time, to the eagerness of his opponent.

"Well the trainers take their places?" The judge asked, seeing that the two trainers are present. Leaf and Dawn both stared at the newcomer, unable to shake off the strange familiarity they both felt.

"This is a battle between Barry Stinson from Twinleaf Town and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! 3vs3 one sub allowed!"  
Shocks erupted on the faces of both Barry and the two girls.

"A-Ash?" They all stuttered, unable to believe that the boy was still alive. Leaf had continued hope however, and was super relieved to see that her eternal crush was unharmed.

"Sigh, I guess Gary told Nurse Joy to switch my name back.." Ash murmured sheepishly, then turned to return the stares from his three old acquaintances and friends. "Sorry that I hid it."

"Ash!" Leaf shouted overjoyed, trying to leap over the bars but was restrained by Dawn.

"I know you're excited Leaf, but they still have a match,"

Leaf sighed while sitting back down.

"Begin!"

"Nice to see you again Ash," Barry said with a genuine smile, "But sorry that you're welcome back gift will be your elimination!"

"Huh, I'd like to see you try," Ash retorted, throwing out a Pokeball.

"Go Tyranitar!"

The massive dual rock and dark type roared loudly as it came out, making Barry step back a little, overwhelmed by the towering creature.

"You've got a strong looking Tyranitar," Barry commented, "But Empoleon can take it!"

He threw out a Pokeball and a large, majestic penguin came out, ready for action.

"Empoleon give that rock type a drizzle with Bubblebeam!" Barry ordered. Empoleon began to fire fast streams of bubbles at its opponent, who, without even Ash's command, sidestepped it easily.

"Good job Tyranitar. Now Earthquake!" Ash ordered, but was interrupted by Barry.

"Quick jump into the air!"

Empoleon jumped and evaded the attack just barely, to Ash's grin. Looks like there was another challenge.

"Tyranitar, Dragon Dance," Ash ordered. Tyranitar covered itself in a purple aura, increasing its stats.

"Empoleon, show it your Hydro Pump!" A huge stream of water was spat towards the armored Pokemon, who evaded it with ease again.

"Another Dragon Dance."

"Ash is just playing around with Barry," Dawn commented, smiling slightly at Barry's frustration. Leaf however, was not paying attention to the battle but at Ash particularly, taking in his changed, handsome facial features.

"Grr.. Empoleon since we can't hit it from long range go in close and hit it with a Drill Peck!"

The bird flew towards its opponent, with its beak bracing for impact. Dawn groaned at Barry's careless mistake of flinging a flying attack against a rock type. The attack, as expected, bounced right off Tyranitar, who snorted at the weak impact.

"Now Ty, Rock Smash Empoleon down and hit it with an Earthquake,"

The beast quickly responded with a powerful hit to Empoleon, causing it to crash into the ground, creating a deep crater. The penguin was then hit by a powerful tremor and rocks collided to the unfortunate pokemon .

"Empoleon is unable to battle! May the red corner please send out his next Pokemon?"  
Gary mumbled something about fining Ash for defeating one of his strongest Pokemon so easily as he threw his next Pokeball.

"Roserade take him down!"

The flower Pokemon posed as it appeared on the battlefield, but stepped back a little in fright at the sight of its opponent, who was glaring menacingly.

"Roserade, Grass Knot!"

Vines began to creep towards Tyranitar, who again dodged it with ease to Barry's bursts of anger.

"Roserade return!"

The spectators turned in slight surprise to look at the blonde boy at his sudden return, who just smirked.

"Go Hitmonlee!"

"Finally he makes a good choice," Ash murmured, being that a fighting type would do a lot of damage against a rock-dark type.

"Hitmonlee, give that Tyranitar a taste of your Mach Punch!" Barry ordered and watched excitedly as his Pokemon flew at Ash's Tyranitar at a jet like speed.

"Counter with Protect," Ash ordered, and the attack bounced off harmlessly against the green shield. Barry was about to explode with frustration, ordering Hitmonlee to launch a series of Mach Punches.

"Finish it with a concentrated Hyper Beam."

A smaller than average stream of a hyper beam was fired from Tyranitar's mouth and hit Hitmonlee square on.

"Hitmonlee!" Barry cried helplessly as his Pokemon fell on the ground, fainted.

Cheers erupted from the audience at the strength of Ash's Tyranitar, who just smiled at the attention.

"Nice job Tyranitar, you finally perfected it," Ash commended. He had worked with the rock type to fire more compact Hyper Beams, which would take less energy to fire but have more power than a normal beam.

"Ash's Pokemon are so strong now!" Dawn awed, to Leaf's nod. The blunette turned to face her brunette friend, and smiled slightly.

"Still staring at Ash huh?"

"What? No no no I was looking at Tyranitar!" Leaf stuttered, blushing slightly at Dawn's accusation. Dawn rolled her eyes at Leaf's obvious lie. She was so easy to read.

"Well the red corner please send out his next Pokemon?"

Barry sighed and looked at his tired Pokemon, and finally forfeited, knowing that whatever Pokemon he chose would lose.

"And that's it folks! Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town will be moving on to the next elimination match!"

Leaf, once hearing that the match had ended, scurried hurriedly past the spectators onto the field, literally almost pounced on Ash.

"Ash! I missed you so much!" She cried happily, hugging onto an embarrassed raven-haired boy. The brunette had not seen Ash for more than seven years, and was so glad her childhood friend was back. Dawn ran up near the two, very jealous inside but hid it from her smile.

"Um who are you again?" Ash nervously asked, scratching his head in confusion. He had recognized Dawn and waved hi, glad to see an old friend, but did not recognize the pretty brunette in front of him.

"Ash? You don't recognize me anymore?" Leaf asked in disbelief, releasing her grip on Ash.

"Well it has been seven years since you guys last saw each other.." Dawn said rolling her eyes at Leaf. Leaf blushed then looked Ash straight in the eyes and smiled.

"I'm Leaf Green, your childhood friend."

"Leaf? You're really Leaf?" Ash asked, now it was his to be in disbelief.

"The one and only," She responded a little red at Ash's comment.

"Everyone get out of the way or else I'll fine you all two hundred bucks!" Barry interrupted, pushing through the exiting spectators to where the trio was. Ash, however, ignored the blonde trainer and went up to hug Leaf tightly, to Dawn's great jealousy.

"I missed you Leaf," Ash whispered, still overwhelmed at the fact that he would find his childhood friend that he hasn't had contact with ever since she started her Pokemon journey.

"I missed you too.. where have you been Ash.." Leaf sighed, letting herself fall into Ash's strong grip. Their hug was immediately interrupted by Barry, who began to ask Ash all sorts of questions about his training techniques.

"It looks like you've got a new fan now Ash," Dawn said a bit sarcastically. The whole group laughed except for Barry, who fumed that he was not a fan, just someone trying to get information.

* * *

_At an unknown base_

"Sir, it seems like Ash Ketchum defeated the second seed of the Pokemon Tournament on unheard of margins," An informant reported to a mysterious man with an eerie aura.

"Ah, perfect, he's truly a talented trainer," The man responded smiling slightly to show his fake teeth. "So perfect in fact, that I want you to bring him to me. But not until after the Pokemon Tournament, I want to watch more of his battles."

"Yes sir. It will be done."

**Well then! Thank you for reading! Please read and review especially since I need an OC antagonist name and description! He will be the leader of a system of criminal organizations (that's all I can say ;p). And yes this story's plot is not just the Pokemon League if you haven't figured it out already. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The lack of reviews does not motivate me... Anyways thank you for reading!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon franchise or Nintendo.**

* * *

"There we are," A orange haired man said as he plopped some papers onto the table. Sitting near the table was a long blonde haired woman and another darkhaired man. On the table was Ash Ketchum's profile, recently updated by the Professors across the regions.

"So this is trainer that took down two of my legendaries?" Tobias murmured while fingering through the profile, scanning the competitions he won. Lance and Cynthia peered over, impressed that the boy had won not only the Orange League, but the Battle Frontier as well.

"Well, Tobias looks like you've got a strong challenger ahead of you," Lance smirked slightly. Tobias smiled back, interested in the fact that there was finally a strong trainer worthy of facing him. Cynthia relaxed in her chair, yawning. Ever since Tobias had beaten her and taken her title, she had retired as a Pokemon trainer and now is one of the Pokemon League officials, working together with Lance, former Kanto champion, to make the Leagues run as smooth as possible.

"Interesting.. He has an unknown pokemon in his roster," Tobias said, staring at the "unknown" word covering a picture of one Ash's six Pokemon.

"Probably the boy has caught a legendary and hasn't used it yet," Cynthia said, who was very impressed at Ash's accomplishments. She remembered him well from the travels and adventures they had together six years ago, and was deeply saddened when she heard that the trainer had disappeared. The blonde woman then turned to look at Lance.

"It seems like that's why you have been putting him against the strongest trainers, trying to bring out that legendary right?"

"Right on Cynthia," He laughed sheepishly, "I was very curious. Ash was one of my few favorite rookie trainers back then."

"Well his battles tells me he's a one of a kind professional rookie, that may be perhaps why you like him so much." Tobias said sarcastically to the chuckles of the two around him.

"You're right partially, Ash had that determination and cleverness not usually shown in that of a normal Pokemon trainer, heck I thought he was going to beat every Pokemon League," Lance exclaimed.

"He's a trainer to be well looked into," Cynthia agreed as she stared out through the window out on Arena 1, where the finals would be held.  
"I can't wait for the final match between Tobias and him, the unknown Pokemon will certainly prove to be one of a kind."

* * *

"And that's what I have been doing for six years," Ash finished, finally done with telling his story after he had disappeared to the trio of Leaf, Dawn and Barry who stared in awe at Ash. Of course, he had to make up some parts to cover up the fact that he had a Mew, or else the news would leak out.

"Wow Ash.. you've done some serious training," Dawn said, still awed by the fact that Mount Coronet had more life in it than she expected. Barry slurped his smoothie, very stunned by Ash's miraculous find. Leaf sighed, her crush seemed to have a much exciting life of a Pokemon trainer then she does. There was a silence for a moment.

"Well first of all Ash.." Dawn started, then suddenly went up and smacked Ash square on the cheek.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Ash shouted, causing some people in the diner to look over at him for his use of language.

"For leaving us without telling," Dawn answered with a huff, but then gave Ash a hug pressing certain body parts against him. The trainer's face turned completely red, but did not notice Leaf's angry glance from the corner.

"But I'm glad you're back."

I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you guys. I was really selfish back then, just aiming to be the top trainer, making friends my second priority..." Ash murmured to Dawn, who hugged him even tighter.

"So uh Ash, who are you facing for your next match?" Barry interrupted, a bit annoyed that his girlfriend was getting a little bit too close with the raven-haired boy.

"I have no idea as a matter of fact," Ash responded while taking a look at his schedule. There was a blank where his match-up partner was.

"Well, are you doing any training today?" Barry asked, hoping that Ash might teach him some tricks.

"Well it is noon, I was going to go back and meet up with Gary and the rest, they still don't know that I'm back," Ash responded, to the blank stares of the trio.

"So you mean Gary, Brock, Misty, May and Max still don't know you're here?" Dawn asked, a little happy that she would be one of the first to see Ash return.

"Yep, well Gary already knows, just not the rest," Ash answered.

"Well why didn't you tell them?" Leaf asked, a little confused.

"I..." Ash trailed off, staring to the side. Pikachu spoiled the silence with his ketchup bottle, spraying it in Ash's smoothie accidentally. He glanced apologetically at his trainer, though Ash did not notice at all. Mew giggled and that was when the trio realized that Ash had two Pikachus instead of one.

"Hey Ash, who's the second Pikachu," Dawn asked, scratching the head of Mew, just noticing that Ash had two PIkachus.

"Oh I found her.. in the place I was training," Ash said, making up a quick, believable excuse.

"Looks like you've got a real passion for Pikachus," Barry said, writing it down on his pad as something to be noted.

"Are you writing everything about Ash that you find interesting?" Dawn asked rolling her eyes, even though she knew the answer. Barry ignored the question, finishing up his bullet point.

"Ash?"

A voice belonging to Gary asked.

"Hey Gary," Dawn and Leaf greeted the young Pokemon professor. Barry waved hi, and marked down *Gary* as on the table marked _Friend_.

"Ash, Dawn, Leaf and Barry, I didn't expect I'd see you guys all here," Gary said, looking surprised. He was carrying his tray of food from the counter, obviously saying that he was eating at the same diner.

"Hi Gary," Ash responded, calmly making room for his old time rival.

"Nah Ash, I got a seat over there, where you're coming as well," He pointed at a large table at the corner of the room, where May, Max, Misty and Brock all sat.

"Huh?" Ash questioned, then remembered that the group still didn't know he was here.

"Do I have to now?"

"Why not now Ash?" Gary asked smirking, dragging Ash by the collar to his table while Leaf and Dawn watched in horror at the boy's groans of pain.

"Gary, who's that?" Max asked as he noticed the two come over.

"Isn't that Ryan?" May looked straight at Ash, trying to match his face. "Hi Ryan!"

"Hey.. May," Ash responded nervously.

"Wait a second.. I'm pretty sure May has never told you her name," Misty commented suspiciously.

"Yeah that's right!" Brock asked, looking just as suspicious as Misty.

"That's because, this right here, is Ash Ketchum." Gary responded with a grin while Ash looked up at them, waving hi. There was silence for a moment while everyone began to register what Gary had just said.

"He's WHO?"

* * *

"Wow, that's a really interesting place you found Ash, to think that there was a forest inside a mountain as huge as that!" Brock commented to the nods of the group. After they had found out that he was back, Leaf, Dawn and Barry moved over to join them to meet up with old friends. Once the nine had settled down and had their share of welcoming the raven haired boy back, Ash had told them his story.

"Yes, but you still didn't have to go that far," May scolded while Max nodded.

"Your Pokemon have sure grown strong though."

Suddenly, a man a lab coat walked over to their table in a hurry.

"Grandpa!" Gary exclaimed as the group looked over at the man in shock and, paradoxically, smiling.

"Gary-Ash, I've got important news," The old man said with a pant, taking some time to sit down at an empty spot next to Max.

"What's wrong Professor Oak?" Dawn asked.

"It seems that the finals will be held tomorrow," He said, to the shock of the entire group.

"What?" Everyone cried, completely overwhelmed. First they learned that their best friend that has not been back for six years was here in the Sinnoh League, and now they learned that the finals are already being held, which would mean that everyone that had joined forfeited.

"It seems that Ash's victories caused people to lose their hopes," Oak said, chuckling slightly while everyone looked shocked and sort of glad in a way.

"Well Ash, its your time to shine," Leaf said giggling, while the rest of the group nodded smiling, adding their contribution of encouraging words.

"Good luck Ash!"

"Kick Tobia's butt!"

"Have fun out there!"

"Can't wait to see the secret Pokemon!"

"Can I get a cheer for the new Pokemon champion?"

"CHEERS!"

The group clanged their cups together, and laughed heartedly, for it was six years since they had all sat together like this, and everyone was overjoyed tohave an old friend back feeling that they would have Ash back forever. This however, will never come to be true.  
**Hoped you liked it! As always R&R! *Still looking for OCs* DO NOT give me Pokemon rosters. Just a name and a description Thank you.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im back! Enjoy and don't forget to review! (For people that are submitting OCs I only need the name and the description nopokemon rosters)**  
**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Pokemon or Nintendo Franchise**

* * *

Tobias peered up at the large crowd above him, waving and smiling. He enjoyed the attention he received ever since he beat Cynthia Shirona and claimed Sinnoh's champion title, but have been bored with the lack of competition.

_Finally, I get a worthy opponent. _He thought, excitement running through him. Cheers erupted as Ash came into the stadium with two Pikachus on his shoulders, all waving their hands at the now huge numbers of fans screaming Ash's name, as well as his old friends.

Tobias and Ash took their stands, and gave their thumbs up to the judge. Ash peered into Tobia's hardened eyes as the judge gave the signal to begin, knowing that this was going to be a tough challenge.

"This is a 6on6 battle between Champion Tobias Atrum and Ash Ketchum with no substitutions !"

"Go Darkrai," The legendary pokemon appeared gracefully on the battlefield, emitting a dark aura.

"So he went with his main.. Lucario take it down!" The dog like Pokemon landed equally as graceful as his opponent, ready for orders.

"That's a big type advantage," Dawn exclaimed, "Lucario's attacks are super effective while Darkrai's attack are two times as ineffective since Lucario is both steel and fight!"

"Don't be too sure Dawn, Tobias isn't the League Champion for nothing," Max said, looking nervous. Ash may be strong after training for six years but he hasn't been the only one that has been.

"Darkrai, Dark Void," Tobias ordered as the creature launched dark ball-like projectiles at Lucario, who dodged it skillfully without command. However, it was hit with another wave that was skillfully placed, as if Darkrai knew Lucario would dodge it at first.

"Shit," Ash cursed, looking helplessly at his drowsy Pokemon who was fighting to stay awake.

"Now Dream Eater,"

Ash grimaced at Lucario's cries of pain as Darkrai fed on its nightmares. Leaf and the group looked worriedly at Ash, fearful of the now even more powerful legendary Pokemon.

_Wake up Lucario, now. _Ash ordered, and to his relief the aura Pokemon responded with a forceful determination to stay awake.  
_Close your eyes, try to let the aura surround you to block off the bad dreams. _

Lucario did as he was told, and with a great effort it became gradually more and more awake.

Tobias raised an eyebrow in surprise as the jackal Pokemon rose up and opened his eyes.

_Extremespeed followed with Close Combat,_ Ash said in his aura connection.

The Aura Pokemon rushed at Darkrai who looked equally as surprised as its trainer; no Pokemon has broken through Dark Void that quickly. Lucario made contact with its fist as it continued to attack the Pitch-Black Pokemon.

The long haired Champion looked a bit uneasy, as he knew all of Darkrai's moves would be ineffective against the fight-steel duo.  
"Dark Void again!"

_Double Team now._

A stream of Lucarios surrounded Darkrai, who fired its attack in all direction, though none contacted.

_Now Aura Sphere, _Ash ordered triumphantly, and grew full of excitement as the aura sphere collided with its target.

"Darkrai is unable to battle! Lucario is the victor!"

Screams and cheers erupted from all around the stadium, amazed how Tobia's main pokemon was taken down so easily. However, unnoticed by Ash, Tobias's surprised gaze turned to a sly smile.

_Good job Lucario, _Ash commended proudly, patting Lucario on its back. The Aura Pokemon smiled, proud too of beating a legendary Pokemon. Mew and Pikachu both cheered happily for Lucario who blushed a bit embarrassed at all the attention.

"Take the battlefield, Heatran," Tobias murmured throwing out a Pokeball. Ash was a bit surprised at another legendary Pokemon, but he expected as much.

"Heatran vs Lucario begin!"

"Earthquake."

_Dodge it!_ Ash commanded but the attack came too quick and hit Lucario who grimaced in pain.

"Now Magna Storm."

A huge plume of lava fired from Heatran's mouth and collided with Lucario, who again failed to dodge.

"That Heatran's attacks are too quick for Lucario to react!" Brock exclaimed, now seeing why Tobias had been so calm after his Darkrai had been defeated. The Champion knew challengers thought that Darkrai was his main due to its power (and physical likeness to its trainer), but he had Pokemon equally as strong in his roster.

"Lucario is unable to battle. Heatran is the winner!"

Ash gritted his teeth; he somewhat knew that Tobias wasn't going to fall so easily. Calming himself, the raven-haired boy returned Lucario and sent out Vaporeon.

"There's that strong Vaporeon!" May said excited.

"It's so cute!" Misty gushed, amazed at the beautiful sheer color of the Eevee evolution. Max slapped his face and swore to himself he would stay single for the rest of his life.

"Vaporeon vs. Heatran begin!"

"Start things off with a Surf Vaporeon!" Ash yelled. A huge wave rose up against Heatran and made its way down.

"Dodge it." Tobias ordered, still holding a calm face though there was a type advantage. His opponent stared in shock as Heatran jumped skillfully on a wall and evaded the attack.

"Sunny Day now!"  
The crowd covered their eyes as the sun grew extremely bright, radiating heat. Ash wiped his sweat as the heat had started to make him feel dizzy.

"Vaporeon cool us down with Rain Dance!"

"Not going to happen. Solarbeam now."

Before Vaporeon could react it was hit with a highly powered Solarbeam and fell helplessly on the ground, fainted.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle! Heatran is the winner!" The judge panted due to the heat, but regained himself after the Sunny Day effect disappeared.

The crowd stared in awe; the Heatran had just taken out two of Ash's Pokemon, and it was turning out to be just like six years ago for the raven haired boy. Ash wiped more sweat from his head and pulled his cap down, thinking of new strategies. Tobias merely looked more and more excited, hoping that Ash would reveal his secret Pokemon. He had no clue however that the secret Pokemon was already in his view.

"Tyranitar finish it!" The great armored beast appeared menacingly, even making Heatran take a step back.

"Tyranitar vs. Heatran begin!"

"Heatran Agility than Iron Head!" Tobias quickly said to its Pokemon. The Lava Pokemon rushed with a fast speed at Tyranitar, its head flashing.

"Dodge and grab its two horns!" Ash ordered and smiled as Tyranitar edged to the side and grabbed the ear like perpendicular projectiles on Heatran's head.

"Get out of the grasp Heatran," The long haired Champion ordered, looking worried for once. However, Tyranitar's grasp remained firm as

Heatran squirmed and kicked. Tobias couldn't help but be awed by the sheer power of Tyranitar; it had to be one of Ash's top Pokemon.

"Now Seismic Toss it into the ground!" Heatran groaned in pain as it collided into the grassy ground, creating a huge crater.

"Earthquake while you're still in the air!"

Tyranitar hit the ground with a huge force, finally KOing its opponent.

"Heatran is unable to battle. Tyranitar is the winner!"

Tobias murmured a small thanks to his Pokemon as he returned Heatran. Sighing, he recollected that he should have been more careful with physical attacks on such a powerful Pokemon. Max, May, Brock, Misty, Leaf, Barry and Dawn all cheered; now the Pokemon remaining was even.

"You got me there Ash. Have fun with Articuno!"

The legendary bird shrieked as it appeared, making Ash groan. Another legendary. Now Mew's entrance would be short lived.

"Articuno vs. Tyranitar. Begin!"

"Articuno, use Ice Beam," Tobias ordered. The bird fired a stream of ice towards Tyranitar, who dodged it with a snort.

"Hit that oversized bird with Stone Edge," Ash commanded and watched as sharp rocks were hurled at the Ice Pokemon.

"Freeze the stones with another Ice Beam."

Another Ice Beam was fired, and the stones dropped harmlessly to the ground.

"Now use Hurricane!"

A huge hurricane began to form by Articuno's wings, and was sent flying at Tyranitar. Ash, seeing that there was no room for dodging, ordered Tyranitar to brace it. He looked on nervously as the hurricane passed through Tyranitar who didn't seem like he was affected. However once the dust cleared a dazed Pokemon stood barely, tipping left and right.

"That isn't good, Tyranitar is confused!" Brock whispered to the group.

"Come on Tyranitar snap out of it!" Ash cried helplessly.

"Steel Wing let's go," Tobias ordered, slightly smirking at his advantage. Articuno flew swiftly at the Armored Pokemon and hit it dead on, and flew back and attacked again until the confused Tyranitar laid still.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle! Articuno is the winner! Since one trainer has lost three of his Pokemon there will be a short five minute break until the next battle!"

Ash stared down on the ground, a blank expression on his face. He then started to grin. The next battle was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! As always review since it gets me motivated to write more :) The next chapter will be up in after I get through my writer's block.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Special Thanks to all Reviewers and OC submitters! (Note I am still considering the OCs sorry about the late update):**

**linkkirby8692**

**Pokedexter**

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985**

**Lightningblade49**

**Uranium235**

**Night of StarClan**

**darkwings5096**

**ShinObi87**

**Tbroome535**

**Ash the Aura Guardian**

**Herobrine**

**Alpha B. A. 7**

**JLgods01**

**siraaron**

**fearofvengeance**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**

**SailorSea**

**Jake**

**Nauran**

**Hawk2012**

**Aura Master**

**ampplaca1**

**HP-DG-SB**

**Bglizard**

**redlox2**

**Mewtwo MLG**

**Alpha009**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Nintendo franchise... I own Pokemon Black and White, Diamond, Emerald, Firered ect. though**

"Yes, yes I do want him back. Thank you Professor." Ash hanged up the video call and picked up the Pokeball from the Poke Transmitter and replaced it with another on his belt.

Time for my trump card, Ash thought mischievously and hurried quickly back to the arena, as the match was just about to resume. Tobias stopped from his drink and chat with his fangirls as Ash came in, and walked calmly back to his area.

"The championship battle between the Champion and challenger Ash Ketchum will now resume!"

Screamed the judge, causing a roar of excitement from the impatient crowd.

"Articuno resume battle," said Tobias as he threw out the Pokeball.

"My old friend, let's go!" Ash shouted and threw his Pokeball. His friends grasped a wave of nostalgia as they stared at Ash's longtime friend and Pokemon, Charizard. The great lizard gave a menacing roar, and gave Ash a cheerful nod. It has been a while since the trainer had used one of his strongest Pokemon ever, and he was looking forward to battle, especially since his opponent was a Articuno.

"Charizard vs. Articuno begin!"

"Begin by flying up high!" Tobias grinned knowing that this was going to be an interesting aerial battle. Ash grinned back and ordered Charizard to do the same.

"Agility and then follow it up with Aerial Ace," Tobias ordered. The ice legendary dashed at an astonishing speed at Charizard with its body tense and ready to attack.

"Wait for it Charizard...Now! Grab Articuno's wings!" Ash commanded, and Charizard obeyed immediately grabbing onto Articuno's wings.

"That trick won't work again; harden your wings into Steel Wing and shake loose with another Aerial Ace!" Tobias answered with a strong, sharp voice that Articuno obeyed immediately, throwing Charizard down towards the ground. However the strong lizard managed to restore its balance and calmly hovered a few feet off the ground, staring and waiting for Articuno's next move.

"Double Team go!"

Immediately a group of Charizards surrounded the Ice Legendary, all looking equally as menacing.

"Blast Burn," Ash shouted, smirking at his trapped opponent; Articuno wouldn't be able to evade an attack of that caliber.

"Articuno, Protect!"

The bird Pokemon surrounded itself with a green shield and sheltered itself from the massive fire Charizard had released from its mouth.

"That was a reckless move by Ash.." Brock observed, taking notice of Tobias's wide smile. "Blast Burn is a powerful attack but Charizard needs to recharge itself before it can move again."

"I'm sure Ash has a trick up his sleeve. Don't underestimate him Brock!" Max defended, he could not and will not believe that his new idol would lose. However, Max was wrong. The veteran trainer had planned to take Articuno down in one move but did not take into account of a possible use of Protect.

"Now Sheer Cold," Tobias ordered, taking advantage of Ash's mistake. Articuno responded with a huge wave of wind and snow at Charizard.

"Flamethrower!" Ash cried. He could not lose one of his strongest Pokemon this early. After all that training and all the hard work, had he amounted to nothing? His hopes were renewed by a familiar fire attack that blasted through the cold and hit the surprised Ice-Flying Legendary. Tobias stared in shock; no Pokemon could have been able to recharge so fast to avoid an attack of that level!

_Looks like I have underestimated Ash Ketchum again.._ Tobias thought to himself while contemplating his next move. A sound of a falling bird distracted his thoughts however, and he sighed when he realised that Articuno has fallen.

"Yeah! You go Ash!" Misty yelled, glad that Brock's assumption didn't come true. Max, May, Dawn, Barry and Leaf all gave their respective smiles of encouragement and respect to Ash who blushed slightly at all the attention.

"Well there you have it folks! Our challenger Ash Ketchum has managed to defeat another one of our Champion's Pokemon bringing them to both three Pokemon left! Will the Champion Tobias send out his next Pokemon?"

"Nice job Ash, but you won't be so lucky this time," Tobias commended, throwing out another Pokeball. A cobalt colored mudfish like Pokemon appeared onto the stadium, easily recognized by Brock.

"Meet my old partner, Swampert!"

"Well what a surprise folks, it seems like the Champion doesn't only have legendary Pokemon at his disposal!" The announcer boomed, interrupting the silence as everyone admired the shiny coat and strong looking Swampert Tobias had.

"I planned to use him as a last resort, but you're putting up quite a challenge," Tobias smiled, showing a little teeth that made Ash growl under his breath. His legendaries were weaker than his starter?

_Impossible, legendaries are legendary for a reason; they're meant to be stronger than normal Pokemon._ Ash thought, waving the intimidation off. However he could not shake off the strange, strong aura from the beast; even Charizard stood back a bit.

"Let's go Charizard, we can beat up this fish."

Charizard responded with a roar and stomped.

"Don't get too cocky," Tobias warned smirking making Ash even more frustrated.

"Give him a cool Dragonbreath," Ash ordered. A purple fire was quickly discharged from the great lizard's mouth, and sped to Swampert like a bullet.

"Dodge it."

Tobias' opponent gaped as he saw Swampert dodge it with ease at a speed that might have even surpassed a Rapidash.

"Hydro Pump Swampert," Tobias ordered. The water stream hit Charizard dead on, who had little to no time to react, nevertheless Ash did. Max pulled down his glasses to make sure that he was seeing right. The water had sped so fast that he only registered the stream for one second.

"What kind of attack was that?" Dawn asked speechless. Piplup had never used a water attack with such speed before; she must learn its secrets. It could prove beneficial to her Pokemon Contests anyways.

"He ordered Hydro Pump but I only saw a small stream of water," Leaf replied. She took out her Pokedex and quickly did a search for Hydro Pump.

"It says here that the average Hydro Pump goes at around 60 km/hr, but I doubt that was around 60.."

Barry barged into the conversation, an excited look on his face.

"That was awesome! Empoleon needs to learn how to do it like that!"

"Sit down Barry, we're here to cheer on Ash, not some overrated champion that's roster is full of uber legendaries," Gary muttered shoving the boy back into his seat.

"Doooo I sense jealousy?" Barry asked and made an ack sound as the annoyed Gary punched him in the gut.

"Allow me to explain Ash," Tobias started, noticing Ash's confused look and Charizard's cries of pain, "I developed Swampert's Hydro Pump to become more pressurized, meaning more compact, so it fires at a quicker speed. Therefore it hurts more."

"He's clearly mocking Ash," Brock murmured, growing a bit angry at Tobias' arrogance and snobby behavior.

"Kick his ass Ash!" Max screamed, causing people as well as Tobias and Ash to look over at the language. May muffled Max's mouth before he could say more, and gave Ash a nervous smile.

"Charizard you okay?"

Ash sighed in relief as the lizard grunted and stood confidently in his place.

"Sunny Day now!"

"Cancel it out with Rain Dance," Tobias countered. The raven haired boy gritted his teeth as rain began to fall and cover the field.

"Sunny Day again!" Ash ordered.

"Due to repeated ordering of weather the stadium's roof will now be closed." The announcer suddenly interrupted. In the VIP viewing platform Cynthia covered her face with her hand and sighed.

"Ash has clearly not read the rules through; Tobias is really getting to him,"

"I really don't like Tobias' attitude right now, I hope Ash really does kick his ass," Lance responded without turning his head to look at the former Sinnoh champion, startling Cynthia slightly with his straight up truth. She shortly bursted into laughter however, she too did not very much like the champion. He was becoming too stuck up and prideful just because he owned five legendaries. Sure he was a good trainer, but a champion should be modest and humble, which is the complete opposite of Tobias. The two resumed to watch the suspenseful match, wishing the challenger the best of luck.

"Finish this with a Hydro Cannon fully pressurized," Tobias commanded. Again Charizard nor Ash could barely react before the Hydro Cannon made contact with its target. Ash's Pokemon was quickly blasted and collided with a nearby wall. Ash stared hopelessly at the smoke and rubble, and felt his heart drop as he realized Charizard had fainted.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Swampert is the winner!" The crowd shook itself from its trance and began to cheer for the champion again.

"Well here's his record, looks like he has been with Swampert for over ten years," Gary said making a low whistle as he scrolled through Tobias' profile on his mini laptop. Swampert and Tobias were long time veterans, having more than two times more experience than Ash.

"Well that explains his super powerful Swampert," May muttered, knowing that Ash's situation now was not good.

"And it explains why he has all those legendaries, Swampert must be his strongest Pokemon!" Brock exclaimed. It was unbelievable that a starter could be trained to be stronger than a Legendary.

"You ready buddy?" Ash smiled as Pikachu gave him a cheeky grin and jumped off his shoulders, running onto the field.

"Ah, starter versus starter, this will be interesting," Tobias observed. Pikachu gave Tobias the most confident look he could muster, ready to win.

"Just like old times Pikachu... let's go!"

**I was busy due to mid term exams and other activities but thanks to all the loyal readers for your continued support :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I tried to get this one done by the Superbowl because the Pokemon finals are kind of like the football finals... Anyways enjoy! **

**(P.S. to Alpha B. A. 7, I did listen to the Casino Royale Song as well as the first few Pokemon theme songs while writing this :)**

"Did Ash forget that Swampert is part Ground type too?" Max asked astonished at Ash's choice of Pikachu, who was an Electric type.

"I'm sure he has it covered," May reassured, though was not very sure also.

"Pikachu vs. Swampert begin!"

"Let's start things off with a little Earthquake Swampert," Tobias ordered.

"Tail maneuver!" Ash shouted. Tobias raised his eyebrow as Pikachu balanced on the tip of his tail, avoiding the powerful Earthquake tremor.

"Impressive, but not enough. Earth Power now!"

Swampert unleashed his second attack at the still balanced Pikachu who took the full impact of the attack. Ash grimaced as Pikachu cried its name in pain, crashing to the ground.

"Pikachu are you alright?" He asked, and felt his heart wrench as his partner stood up just barely holding on, bruises covering Pikachu's body. Everyone in the stadium immediately began to take pity on the small electric rodent whom's victory seemed hopeless against the more powerful and stronger looking Swampert. However, Pikachu was just as stubborn to win as Ash was and slowly shook off his pain, staring confidently at Tobias. Ash felt a glint of hope out of the hopeless situation, and murmured Pikachu a quiet command that Tobias couldn't hear.

"Finish this now with a quick Mud Shot!" Tobias commanded mercilessly; the champion could almost taste his sweet victory. He could not lose to this amateur trainer, he could not lose at all; for he knew he had always won. However, his victory did not come. Instead grass roots flew towards Swampert, clutched its feet, and slammed it to the ground, making it cry in pain.

"What the hell was that?" Tobias asked in disbelief, causing a few murmurs of confusion across the stadium. A Pikachu learning a Grass Move was very rare, if not almost impossible.

"I worked with Pikachu on learning Grass Knot; I knew that it would prove useful to face your Swampert. Don't get so cocky," Ash smirked as Tobias's clenched his fist and teeth, clearly annoyed at hearing his words getting spit back at him.

"Atta boy Ash!" Gary cried smiling widely, "Grass does four times the damage than normal because Swampert is both Water and Ground!"

"Get up and show them your Water Gun," Tobias ordered hastily. His Pokemon responded with a short grunt and shot a quick jet of water at the yellow mouse.

"Double Team Pikachu," Ash responded, and sighed briefly as Pikachu managed to avoid the attack just barely.

"A basic Ash tactic," Brock said grinning, finally relieved that his old friend was gaining the upper hand. "Predictable but effective."

"Grass Knot again, Pikachu!" Ash ordered feeling his control of the match grow. He felt more and more victorious as the vines made contact with its target, causing massive damage. Tobias grew more and more uncomfortable with the situation, shifting uneasily on his feet, contemplating his next move.

"Swampert show them _that_ move," He muttered sounding defeated, though very suspicious. The tired mud fish Pokemon responded with a pound on the ground and a fissure was created. The tremor destroyed Pikachu's Double Team mirages as well as hitting Pikachu who fainted on the spot. Ash couldn't help but feel the sheer power of the attack, knowing that he had lost another Pokemon. However both

Tobias and Ash's eyes widened as Swampert fell down as well.

"Oh will you look at that both Pokemon has fainted!"

"Well that was quite impressive from Ash's Pikachu; it managed to take down Swampert with it even though it fainted as well," Brock commended, knowing that Swampert was immune to all electric type attacks.

_Oh well, at least I still have two Pokemon left,_ Tobias thought to himself, but was clearly disappointed to lose to an electric rodent when he clearly had the upper hand.

_I underestimated this kid again, _He thought growling inside.

Ash grinned noticing Tobias's anxiousness and frustration. He was not the only one with a "last resort" Pokemon.

_You ready Mew? _Ash asked through telepathy. He heard a faint mew sound from the back of his head and chuckled.

"Ash is still at a major disadvantage only has one Pokemon left, and I can bet that Tobias still has two strong legendaries left in his roster," Barry pointed out while Gary nodded, seeing his logic.

"Ash can do it," Leaf interrupted sharply startling Barry, Gary and Dawn by her abruptness. The brunette reassured them with a smile. "I know he will."

"Well here in a few moments the final results will be revealed! Will Ash the challenger with only one Pokemon manage to win or will the reigning Champion retain his title and throne?" The announcer asked and caused a roar of encouragement to both sides from every area of the stadium.

"Now will both trainers send their next Pokemon onto the field?"

"Finish this Moltres," Tobias shouted throwing Moltres's Pokeball into the air. The Fire Bird Pokemon drifted majestically to the battlefield.

"What a surprise, another legendary," Gary said rolling his eyes making Dawn giggle a bit.

"Moltres huh? Come on out Mew!" Ash smiled as people froze in their place, some dropped their popcorn and hotdogs, some took out their camera and video cameras immediately and some cleared their eyes again and again to make sure they weren't dreaming. Everywhere around the world there were shouts of surprise and calls to their friends to make sure they knew of the appearance of Mew.

"I knew that he had Mew prior to the match but just seeing it in person is magnificent!" Professor Oak exclaimed back in his lab with Tracey and Delia and the rest of the Ketchums. The town had planned a get together party and all watch the finals on Oak's massive television in his lounge room.

"That's my Ash!" Delia said with a bright face while Mr. Mime cheered in the background.

"Amazing! Mew has such a perfect figure and majestic aura! It will be such a great sketch," Tracey said excitedly, scrambling for his sketchpad.

Back at the stadium's VIP room Cynthia and Lance could barely contain their shock and excitement. Ash Ketchum had captured one the rarest and most sought out Pokemon in the world, not to mention one of the strongest Legendary. An impossible feat had been accomplished.

"Well, let's see how Tobias does now," Lance said smirking at the champion's face of disbelief.

"Unbelievable, just unbelievable," Cynthia murmured to herself. She herself had been fascinated with Mew every since she was a child and thought it was cute Pokemon, which she declared was going to be one of her own one day. However her efforts to search for the Pokemon lead to no avails since there were no clues or paths to it. But now here it was, making her dream come partially, if almost true.

"W-Well it looks like we have a surprising appearance of a Mew in our stadium. Our challenger Ash Ketchum must be truly talented if he caught such a Legendary!" The announcer boomed, regaining his composure.

"Wow! A Mew! Ash4ever!" Max screamed in delight. May tried to keep him down but couldn't help but feel excitement and proud of Ash's accomplishments. Brock and Gary both shared a look and grinned, knowing that this was the Ash they knew; he always got a surprise for everyone in every hopeless situation he comes across. Barry and Dawn both couldn't keep their eyes off the flying New Species Pokemon, who was delighted by all the attention. Leaf just gave Ash a wide smile and a silent wave as he stared back at his friends.

"Mew vs. Moltres begin!"

"Moltres Flamethrower!" Tobias ordered quickly, not wasting any time. Mew may be a legendary and widely known as one of the strongest guardians, but he would not lose his title to anything. However his actions failed to help him at all as Moltres began to float down to the ground and froze in its place.

"What? Moltres what are you doing? Attack!" Tobias shouted confused at his Pokemon's actions; it was not like them to disobey him. He soon realized why though as Moltres bowed its head down in respect.

"Well would you look at that folks it looks like Moltres refuses to fight Mew! If it does not attack in a minute it will be an immediate forfeit for Tobias!"

Ash was stunned by Moltres's reaction to Mew, but he knew that the pink feline had a lot of power over the Kanto legendary birds.

"Come on Moltres!" Tobias cried helplessly as his Pokemon refused to budge. Ash couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that his competition already was going to forfeit. It was quite interesting though to see Moltres and Mew strike up a conversation that sounded friendly and important at the same time.

"And Tobias's Pokemon forfeits! Will the champion send out his last and remaining Pokemon to decide the rest of fate?"

Ash's friends and the entire stadium bursted into cheers of awe for Mew winning with just intimidating.

"Finish this Latios," Tobias muttered, frustrated and embarrassed by his Moltres's refusal to fight Mew. The Eon Pokemon appeared gracefully onto the field ready to battle its opponent. It was stunned to realized that its opponent was Mew.

"Latios show them your Agility," Tobias ordered. He was relieved that Latios followed his orders and regained a little confidence. He could not let Ash win yet.

"Mew, Double Team," Ash ordered; immediately a huge group of Mews surrounded the flying Latios who came to a stop, looking around nervously. Tobias silently cursed at this overused strategy.

"Luster Purge all of them!" He ordered recklessly. One by one, the mirages started to disappear by each attack, however none of them landed on Mew.

"Mew teleport behind Latios."

Tobias eyes widened as Mew teleported behind his Pokemon giggling.

"Nasty Plot then Dark Pulse," Ash ordered. Mew immediately responded and closed its eyes, emitting a dark aura from its head.

"Attack with Dragon Pulse now!" Tobias shouted, thanking Ash for his mistake. But it wasn't a mistake. Mew teleported again behind Latios, and this time its eyes were open.

"Nice job Mew! Attack!"

The Dark Pulse hit its target dead on, boosted by Nasty Plot's stat raises. Tobias fell onto his knees when he realized his Pokemon had been defeated with one move, as well as his champion title.

"And Latios has fainted! The winner of the Sinnoh Lily of the Valley Conference and the Championship title is none other than Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The announcer cried causing an uproar of approval and cheers from the audience.

* * *

"Fufufu, looks like the boy really did win," A voice murmured as its owner glued his eyes onto the television, taking particular interest in the Mew. Suddenly he turned around and looked at the nearest guard who grew very nervous when the man's cold, hardened eyes came in contact.

"Prepare a vehicle transport to the Sinnoh region at once, I have some matters to attend there," The man ordered. The guard immediately saluted and left the laboratory.

"The time will come to introduce ourselves soon," The man said, smiling widely as he looked across the aisle of test tubes. "And the whole world shall tremble beneath our glorious feet."

**Well thanks for reading as always R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now time to get the main plot. There's a reason why this was rated T. Also I am looking for submissions for a new title; please feel free to leave a review or send a PM. I will choose the top three and the rest will be voted on. The winner will win.. my everlasting appreciation as well as being featured in my story. Well without further adieu, Chapter 8.**

**IMPORTANT~**  
***I updated chapter 7. For all of you that read it before I did, I advise that you go back and read the last part as it contains some major plot foreshadowing.**

***I have already decided on an OC; he will appear next chapter (though subject to change). The winner will be announced as well as everyone that submitted. Thanks all :)**

**(Oh and one more thing Alpha B. A. 7. mentioned that listening to music would help in creating the atmosphere in stories. He was quite correct :) For this chapter I recommend One Piece's Opening "One Day".)**

* * *

Ash was grinning ear to ear as he was handed the trophy, proud of himself to beat Tobias, proud of his Pokemon team, and most of all, proud of fulfilling a dream that he thought had been impossible.

"The new champion shall now make his victory speech," The president of the Pokemon League, Mr. Goodshow announced. Ash was a little surprised at this sudden announcement of a speech; he was never good at talking to mass crowds, nor had he had any warning of a 'speech'. He could hardly hide his nervousness as he took the microphone from the smiling president.

"Er..Hi?" He said, causing a burst of laughter across the stadium at his meekness. Ash cleared  
his throat as his face turned redder and redder.

"Well, as you can see I'm not very good at speeches," He started, causing another wave of laughter. Ash paused for a moment, feeling a new surge of confidence pass through him.

"But I am honored to be here to battle here for your viewing pleasure. I didn't expect that I would make it this far, to be able to beat Tobias, who literally destroyed me a few years ago."

Another bursts of chuckles and smiles from the audience, Ash even caught a faint smile from Tobias as he clutched his runner up trophy.

I especially wouldn't have been able to make it this far without the support of my friends," Ash proclaimed as he motioned towards Max, May, Gary, Brock, Misty, Dawn, Barry and Leaf, who were all standing to get a good view of Ash. A camera soon zoomed in at them, making the girls blush as they realized were on television.

"But I also wouldn't have been able to be here if it weren't for the support of the Sinnoh fans! Thank you Sinnoh for your hospitality throughout this tournament. I look forward to next year's tournament!" He finished, feeling relieved that he got the phobia out of way. A roar of approval and cheers erupted from the stadium after his speech, making Ash feel even more proud as he stepped down from the podium. Mew was still hovering by him, being blinded by the cameras, though was still enjoying the attention. However, the news reporters and media still proved to be an annoyance as Ash and Mew tried to make their way through the crowd to the exit.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you all to leave," A familiar voice boomed clearly as annoyed as Ash. The new champion looked up and saw Lance who gave him a slight nod of acknowledgement. He also saw Cynthia, who gave him a quick wave and wink as the two Pokemon Committee members tried to push the reporters and media out. Ash mouthed them a quick thanks and continued to the exit with Mew behind him still posing for the cameras. Eventually with the two former champion's help, Ash made it to the exit and began to move to the Pokemon Center. However, he was not safe yet. His face was still easily recognizable, and soon he had his own minature army following him around, asking for autographs.

_Wait a sec, _he thought while running from the screaming fangirls, _why can't I just let Mew teleport me to the Pokemon Center?_He mentally scolded himself for not thinking of the solution earlier.

"Mew Teleport us out of here!" He ordered, and he sighed in relief as he appeared in the Pokemon Center. The pink feline Pokemon gave him an amused look, like it had been wondering why he hadn't asked sooner.

"Ash!" The newly reigning champion turned around and saw his friends running towards him, smiles plastered on each face. This time he allowed himself to be grouped hugged by everyone, nostalgia filling his head once again.

_I won't leave you guys again, never again. I promise._He thought.

* * *

After Ash had his Pokemon treated, the group wandered to restaurant for dinner in celebration of Ash's achievement, as well as a way to regroup everyone onto the same page. The restaurant's manager had immediately recognized Ash and escorted him to the VIP room, saying that the food would be free of charge since Ash's appearance had drawn in countless people.

"The restaurant has never been this full," He said happily, "Order whatever. It's all on me!"

The group thanked him and sat down near the beautifully decorated table. The room was also fully equipped with a television set, a large couch with a coffee table, and a grand chandelier. Pikachu and Mew, now transformed in its Pichu form, jumped off Ash's shoulders and landed on the couch, playing happily with each other. The girls giggled at his Pokemon's playfulness and cuteness.

"So Ash," Brock started. "How have you been these past few years."

"Good, pretty good," Ash answered, a little uncomfortable with the awkward atmosphere.

"Where have you been exactly Ashy boy?" Gary asked leaning over the table at his old time buddy and rival.

"Mt. Coronet training, I had to get stronger to beat Tobias," Ash answered, "That's where I met Mew actually."

"That's so cool! Mew's a super rare Pokemon! Legend says that it only shows itself to only the pure hearted, the strongest the coolest-" Max guffawed, however he was interrupted by his sister.

"Blah blah blah Max, stop boring Ash with your rambling," She scolded, shooting Ash a look of apology.

"No no no its okay May," Ash reassured, still not understanding May and Max's sibling relationship. He then stared at Leaf, who had been silent for quite a while. She blushed slightly when she realized Ash's eyes were staring at her, though he did not notice.

"It's so nice to see you again Leaf," Ash smiled widely, Leaf had been one of his greatest friends and he had always been sorrowful after she had left to start her Pokemon journey.

_Ever since that day.._

* * *

**Flashback**

"Leaf Leaf! Let's play hide and seek!" A young Ash chirped cheerfully at his female companion. They were playing outside together in Leaf's backyard as they always did every day. The two were known as the best buddies in Pallet Town, and people were already joking that they had already found their soulmate.

"Sure Ash!" Leaf answered with a smile but then frowned. "But there's nowhere to hide here." It was true, Leaf's backyard was completely spotless and flat, with an exception of a tree and a swing.

"Let's go somewhere else then?" Ash smiled mischievously. The brunette girl raised her eyebrows, questioning him.

"The woods Leaf! Come on its safe," He said with a reassuring smile. However Leaf didn't look too sure.

"But there's wild Pokemon there.."

"They won't attack us, most of them are friendly," Ash responded. "So you in or not?"

"My parents won't approve of this Ash," Leaf pointed out; it was true, they wouldn't. Leaf's mother especially didn't like her daughter's relationship with Ash, as she always saw him as a reckless, troublesome neighborhood boy. Her father was also overly protective and easily influenced by her mother, as well as easily paranoid; being a successful businessman has its dues.

"Just tell her you're going to my house," Ash said impatiently, knowing that time would fly by fast if they discuss too long. Leaf still looked doubtful for a bit, but in truth she did want to have more fun with Ash and go on an adventure. She had never been to Route 1 anyways.

"Fine Ashton," She said, playfully sticking out her tongue, pretending that she didn't have a choice. A few minutes later she came back from her huge house's back door and gave Ash a nod, signaling that her mother had approved. The delighted couple ambled happily down the road to the woods; their cheerfulness could even make the most depressed person smile.

"Well, this is it," Ash said as they neared the outskirts of Pallet Town. The 'woods' that Ash had described wasn't as big or scary as Leaf had thought; in fact there were only a few trees, though the area was quite a good place for hiding with all the bushes and grass.

"Let's Rock Paper Scissors for who hides first, okay?" Ash asked while Leaf nodded excitedly. She became even more excited when she won, Leaf had scissors Ash had paper.

"Okay you go hide and I'll count to thirty," Ash said covering his eyes.

"1, 2,-" The girl scurried to find a quick hiding place. Where could she hide? Leaf scanned the area, and quickly found an interesting tree with a yellow thing dangling from the branches. She quickly took cover behind the tree, as Ash had finished his countdown.

_He won't find me here, he'll definitely search through the bushes first._

"Ready or not here I come!" Ash yelled. Leaf could hardly contain her laughter through the first few minutes, but quickly grew bored. After deciding Ash would never find her she left her hiding spot.

"Okay Ash you lose! My turn to seek now!" She yelled, but received no answer. Leaf then looked up and saw a cloud covered sky; a thunderstorm was approaching fast.

"Ash?" She yelled again, moving nervously away from her hiding spot. Where could have her friend have wandered off to? Now that it was getting dark, Leaf had a hard time retracing her path, due to all the overgrown grass and shrubs that were at least two times taller than her. It really was like a mini forest maze. Suddenly she heard crying from afar; Ash's voice.

"Ash!" She hurriedly ran to the area with relief, not caring about the scratches and cuts caused by the twigs and broken branches underneath her. However the scene that befell her made her froze. Ash was surrounded by a bunch of angry looking Spearows, and a large Fearow seemed to be their leader. She covered her mouth as she witnessed Ash be pecked and kicked by the Spearows, and all of them seemed to be laughing. The Spearows did not see her but Ash had, and gave her a look to tell her to not come try to help. Leaf felt tears in her eyes as she watched; she tried to move her legs but she couldn't. It just wouldn't budge. The girl shut her eyes, trying to ignore all the pain of her wounds and the cries of pain from Ash.

_Maybe if I make a distraction the Spearows would go away, _She thought, but quickly dismissed the idea, as it wouldn't attract the attention of all the Pokemon. Suddenly, as if by a miracle, the crying stopped. Leaf watched in awe as the Pokemon left, as if in a trance.

"It it is not your time yet, young ones," A mysterious voice echoed and disappeared.

"Ash are you alright?" Leaf ran up to her friend, her voice breaking. She immediately began to cry as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ash, I wanted to help but I was too cowardly.."

"It's alright Leaf," The boy forced a smile upon his beaten up face. "Don't cry. A girl as pretty as you shouldn't do such things." He then closed his eyes. At first Leaf thought that he had died, but became relieved when she felt his faint heartbeat. She looked around for help, but Leaf realized they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Leaf, Ash are you two out there?" She suddenly heard a voice exclaimed, full of worry. It was almost like Arceus himself was looking after them, Leaf thought to herself, breathing another sense of relief.

"We're here! Help A-Ash, Ash is-is," She wailed, still holding the nine year old's head to her lap.

"I'm coming!" The voice replied in a hurry. All Leaf saw was a Dragonite and a human figure when she collapsed.

* * *

Flashback (Cont.)

"He's in a coma, I think that he will wake up in a few days," The doctor proclaimed his diagnosis.

"Pity," Professor Oak smiled down sadly on Ash, who was almost like his child to him.

"He won't be able to witness Leaf's graduation as a trainer."

"That's right," The doctor said raising his eyebrow. "The two are separated by one year correct?"

"Yeah," The professor answered. "But it looks like Ash will never meet Leaf again."

"How come?" The doctor asked confused and added with a chuckle. "He can see her when he wakes up be it a video call or what not. You know the technology these days."

"Her parents have deemed Ash as dangerous and never to be approached again, after he had brought him into the tradegy."

"What? That's preposterous! They can't possibly make sure they never see each other again!"

"Ah, but Leaf's parents are rich they have contacts that will make it happen. My poor boy, he'll wake up alone."

The doctor wiped a tear from his eye, clearly very sensitive to emotional stories. For awhile the steady beat of the electrocardiogram was all that filled the room.  
-

Ash's friends talked forever that night; gorging themselves on top of that. They each eagerly filled Ash in with the past several years of their lives; Dawn had been busy with Pokemon Contests and is now currently a judge in the contests; sometimes a participant as well. May created her own Pokemon Fashion line called Petal Co., which managed to become quite popular. Brock had continued to run the Pewter Gym, as well as running his own side breeding business. Max was still an aspiring Pokemon Trainer, now even more inspired by Ash. Barry is still wandering around as a trainer and participates in various tournaments, though he basically stalks Dawn. The only person that talked the least was Leaf, who looked a bit down. Ash had purposely waited until all his friends had left to their respective hotels to talk with Leaf.

"Leaf, it's been so long," He said, embracing her in a hug. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too," She replied with a slight smile.

"You've grown."

"So have you."

"Well, this is awkward."

"It is."

Suddenly Leaf began to tear up and embraced Ash as well.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ash," She whispered in his ear.

"For what?" He asked, a bit surprised at Leaf's reaction.

"For everything; for not standing up for you when you got attacked.. for not being able to communicate with you for so long, I really did try hard to contact you but my parents..." She drifted off, then shook her head. "And when I heard that you disappeared I really broke down; I've never gotten a true chance to apologize.."

"Seriously Leaf for what?" Ash asked a blank look on his face. "Everything that you are apologizing for was out of your control; even if it was in your control I'm sure there must be a reason behind it."

Leaf stared in shock at his response, but then gave Ash a huge smile, a smile that had not been plastered on her face for a long time.

"Thank you Ash Ketchum. For everything."

**How did you like it? Good? Bad? Too emotional? Send your reviews in! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Grats to Nauran for his OC submission!**

**Honorable Mentions:**

**KingFatMan55**

**Jake**

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985**

**Starlighz **

**Mewtwo MLG **

***I might use another OC but for now its Nauran! Thanks for all the supporters that sent in their OCs. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Ash checked the time and saw that it was almost close to midnight. Leaf had left just a moment ago saying that it was late but he didn't expect it to be this late. Sighing, he left some money on the table, and thanked the manager for keeping the restaurant up so late. But as soon as he stepped outside he realized that there were still people sitting and talking with each other. He then realized that they were waiting for him.

"There's the champion!" A voice shouted, and faces turned in delight.

"Finally we've been waiting!"

"Autograph my Pokeball please!"

"Great job against Tobias!"

"Show me your Pokemon!"

All different voices rose in order to reach the champion who stepped back a little, kind of feeling bad that he had to make them wait so long.

A crowd soon formed in front of Ash; all with their different intentions. Suddenly a man in a trench coat pushed his way up to the new champion, his eyes glancing side to side in an unorderly manner.

"Ash Ketchum?" He said in a smooth voice. "My name is Nauran, I'm wondering if you would like to be sponsored by our company, Gram Corporations."

"Gram Corporations?" Ash asked, never hearing a company like that.

"A representative from Gram wants to recruit you? Man you're so lucky!" A voice exclaimed from the audience.

"You don't know us?" Nauran asked, genuinely surprised. He then chuckled. "That's right you were in the mountains for six years. That actually was one of the reasons we chose you; your dedication."

"Uh thanks," Ash replied, "But what is Gram?"

"Let's go somewhere else. The things I want to discuss with you cannot go into our rival companies' hands." He removed his hat and called the tired manager over.

"Good sir, can you escort us to a private room? We won't take long," He asked, putting on a charming smile.

"Of course, anything for a representative of Gram Corps."

Soon Ash was back in the VIP room with the man called Nauran. His tired eyes met confident, calm eyes.

"I'm deeply sorry to keep you up this late but this restaurant might have been my only chance to contact you," He said, pulling out his suitcase.

"First do you know what a sponsor is?"

"Don't they provide stuff for the person they sponsor with their products?" Ash responded, too tired to be excited.

"Precisely. You see, our company does all sorts of things. But we are most known for creating all sorts of technologies; Airships that fly in the sky, helicopters that can withstand a Tyranitar's Hyper Beam, Pokeballs that delivers a better chance of catch rate, and most of all, we are responsible for the technology used to capture criminals."

"Criminals? Why are you most known for criminals?" Ash asked, stunned at the fact that it was the reason Gram Corp. was most known.

"You must not really know the conditions of our world. But no matter I'll explain it to you. After all that's why I'm here right?" He chuckled causing Ash to smile slightly. Ash had slowly taken a liking to Nauran; he was friendly, good natured, and not too sophisticated for a representative. "Right now there are people that don't respect Pokemon and merely use them as tools. For example you must know Team Rocket."

"Those bastards..." Ash growled, being reminded of all the countless encounters of Team Rocket, especially with Jessie, James and Meowth. His anger quickly dissipated.

_Come to think of it, how are those three? _He thought, feeling a wave of sadness. Ash missed their countless and useless attempts to steal his Pokemon.

"I take that as a yes," Nauran paused for a second to sip his tea then continued. "Through our company's technology such as software, the police and government officials across the world managed to dispose of all Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, as well as Plasma."

"Didn't Team Magma and Aqua already disappear?"

"Ah, but they reunited after sightings of Kyogre and Groudon were reported; dreams aren't given up that easily or else they wouldn't be dreams," Nauran explained, then took out his suitcase.

"Well enough with the chatter, I doubt you want to be kept here all night. Here is-"

"Hold on a sec, what sorts of technology did you provide the police? The teams that I knew were secretive and their bases were always well hidden," Ash asked, very curious. Tobias smiled at his question, answering almost immediately.

"Technology such as miniature tracking beacons; a device that is almost invisible to the naked eye and can be thrown and stuck onto people without them knowing. That one's pretty self explanatory for itself. We also provided each police station and federal base with a generator that is powered by pure wind technology and a complex system of criminal records, as well as facial scanners to detect spies. We also provide numerous security and spy technologies that I won't bore you with to mention. Gram is basically the next step technology is taking up to the road."

Nauran suddenly paused and his face smiled in amusement.

"Come to think of it, isn't that your Pokemon," He said, pointing at the sleeping Pikachu and Mew still disguised in a Pichu.

"Oh! That's why my shoulders felt so empty," Ash muttered, a bit embarrassed at himself for almost leaving Pikachu and Mew at the restaurant.

"It's fine, it's late," Nauran said. "Come to think of it, where is your Mew? It's truly unbelievable you managed to capture it,"

"He's er," Ash said staring at the sleeping Pichu as he picked her up and placed her in his backpack along with Pikachu. He decided it was best to keep it a secret and not disturb Mew from her sleep. "Back at my hotel along with the rest of my Pokemon."

"Oh well," Nauran murmured, looking visibly disappointed. "Well then, let's get to the main point now shall we?"  
The representative pulled out a sheet of important looking paper.

"Now will you just put your name and information here. We will do the rest of the paperwork,"  
Ash scanned the document which was titled Trainer Sponsorship Signup, an official document from the Pokemon League.

"So what does Gram do if I sign up to be sponsored?" He asked, still a little confused on the whole sponsorship ideas.

"Well besides the fact of owning the largest technology enterprise ever, we will provide you with maximum security for you and your Pokemon, funds for everything you do; do try not to spend expensively," Ash laughed at Nauran's joke. "We will also provide you with a personal helicopter to transfer you around the world as well as our company's top selling sportscar, the R-Max Languini."  
Ash's jaw dropped. "You mean you own sportscars too?"

Nauran smiled again, amused by Ash's shock to the already well known news. "Of course, we own a sportscar industry as well."

"That's awesome," Ash said then looked a little doubtful. "What do I have to do to deserve all of this?"

Nauran laughed at his doubtfulness and finished the rest of his tea.

"All you have to do is simple; win tournaments and keep yours and ours reputation up."

Ash nodded with excitement and hurriedly put his name down onto the document. As soon as he was done Nauran stuck out his hand.

"Pleasure sponsoring you Champion Ketchum," He said merrily.

"Pleasure meeting you too Mr. Nauran," Ash said, getting up.

"Where do you plan on heading to next?" Nauran asked quickly, pulling out another briefcase.

"To my hotel of course," Ash answered yawning. "It is really late.."

"Take these," The representative said, pulling out keys and a phone. "The phone is covered by the company so don't worry about the charges. As for the keys; its for the new sportscar. I know the hotel is a bit far away from the restaurant so all you have to do is press the red button here-" Nauran motioned to the red button attached to the key chain. "And the car will automatically drive itself to you, no matter where you are. Just be sure to be near a road though. The blue button calls for a helicopter to pick you up; we have countless across the four regions so it will take less than a minute for one to come after you press the button."

Nauran gave the keys to the awe struck champion and put on his trench coat and hat.

"Have a safe trip," when he was just about to leave however he suddenly added, "If you don't know how to drive just input the address into the car and it will automatically drive you there. If you don't know the address just look through the satellite map on the screen. I'm pretty sure the police won't pull over a Gram sportscar."

The Gram member tipped his hat, and left the room. Ash followed suit and exited the now empty restaurant, bidding the nearly asleep manager and staff a farewell. He pressed the button and became a little doubtful after a few moments. Pikachu and Pichu were both fast asleep and he envied them; never had he been so tired in his life. After all, Ash was a person that needed his beauty sleep. His hopes were quickly renewed when he heard the sound of a revving engine that slowly approached him and stopped. Ash opened the door and slipped into the cockpit, awed by the wide touch screen in the center as well as the interior luxury look. He quickly typed the address of his hospital in, and soon the car was making its way. Soon Ash was fast asleep in his bed, not a single suspicion aroused from his mind.

In Gram's HQ Laboratory

_Everything is going to plan,_ Nauran thought while toying with a lab sample. _I will execute the next step of the plan soon enough. _

**Yeah I know some of the technology is present in our world right now (with the exception of the auto driving sportscar though some is actually true) but its the Pokemon World and they don't have it yet. I felt that I may have put a bit too much modern stuff in here today, and it may have ruined that Pokemon atmosphere. What do you guys think? Review and comment! By the way, this is the last of the daily updates. Homework is catching up to me :C **

**Also, just to make sure people won't get confused, Nauran isn't trying to get rid of Ash or kill him. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A few new characters (or old should I say) shall be introduced in this chapter.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Nintendo Franchise**

Ash woke up with a bright smile, his dream had helped him relive all the glorious moments that had just happened the day before when he became the new champion. A knock on the door jolted him wide awake, and he slipped on his jacket in a hurry.

"Who could be up this early," Ash scowled to himself; he was never in a good mood when woken up. He immediately felt his annoyance disappear as he saw Leaf his old childhood friend standing at the doorway, a slight smile began to form on her face. She was wearing a casual blue shirt and red skirt, as well as her trademark hat that looked similar to that of Ash's.

"Still waking up late as usual huh Ash?" She teased as she took notice of Ash's pajamas underneath.

"What, it's not that late.." The raven haired boy murmured scratching his head. However he soon realized that it was already eleven after a quick glance at the clock.

"Oh shit! Thanks for waking me up Leaf," He said quickly before he rushed back into his room to change into a pair of jeans, a sky blue Pokeball designed T-shirt and covered it up with his trademark jacket and cap.

"So why are you here Leaf?" Ash asked, inviting her inside to the kitchen. The trainer then started the coffee machine and sat down across from his old friend at the table, looking quite tired.

"You alright?" Leaf looked at him questionably with a small hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm alright just a little bit tired," Ash responded rubbing his eyes.

"As you always are," Leaf smiled while glancing at Ash's worn out face. Her face then got serious. "Well I came over here because it seems you have a challenge."

"Already?" Ash asked, very surprised. He had just become the new champion.

"Yes.. It seems your name has reached an old rival. He has already defeated the Elite Four and has challenged you today," Leaf responded. "When I heard the news from Nurse Joy down at the reception center I immediately had to become your alarm clock."

"Thanks," Ash muttered sarcastically, earning a small giggle from the brunette. "So I assume that since I defeated Tobias the champion in the tournament I don't have to beat the Elite Four?"

"No of course not, the Elite Four are merely stepping stones for a challenger to the champion; an alternative to the tournament."

"Wow Leaf you sound like a Pokemon official for the tournaments! How do you know all this information?" Ash asked, grinning at the brunette's wide range of knowledge.

"Well.." Leaf drifted and then grinned, showing her Champion medal proudly. "That's because I'm the current Kanto Champion."

"Wow really? Congratulations!" Ash said with a smile, genuinely surprised, though not surprised at the same time. Leaf had started a long time ago earlier than him, and it was only natural that she was already champion before him. He then gave her a questioning look.

"But why are you here exactly? Why didn't Nurse Joy just call me?"

"Well.. since only champions are allowed to come to other champion's quarters here, and according to Nurse Joy your phone was broken, I was sent here to deliver urgent news," Leaf began. Ash sweatdropped. The phone was working, but it hadn't worked hard enough to wake up the human Snorlax.

"Urgent?"

"Yep.. It seems like your old rival Paul wants to battle you,"  
"Paul?! Why I haven't seen him in years!" Ash cried in surprise; ever since he had beaten Paul in the Sinnoh League, the raven haired boy had never heard from him again.

"Well you better hurry up and get ready Ashie, the battle's starting in like twenty minutes," Leaf said, winking before she left, not noticing the faint blush on her old friend's cheeks. Ash in turn didn't see Leaf's faint blush with being alone in Ash's room.

_Paul.. My old rival.. I wonder how strong he has gotten_, Ash thought, recalling all the times he had been defeated by Paul's sheer Pokemon power before the Sinnoh League, and how he remembered the purple haired trainer; heartless.

"Am I interrupting something?" A very familiar voice said into his mind, startling the new Champion.  
"Mewtwo?" Ash asked outloud, surprised as a cloaked humanoid pink figure appeared in front of him.

"They one and only," Mewtwo said smiling, or what it looked like to be a smile. Ash smiled back, giving him a nod as the creature put down his hood.

"Good to see you old friend,"

"Same here my friend," Mewtwo responded, nodding in return to Ash, then turned serious.

"Ash do you know why I came here?" Mewtwo asked.

"Er… to say hi?" Ash guessed, no idea why the clone Psychic Pokemon was in his room.

"Well I was going to come here to talk to Mew but I also came here with another motive; to aid you with your battle against Paul."

"Why would you want to help?" Ash asked, a little insulted that Mewtwo didn't trust him enough to win. "I can win."

"I sense dark aura coming from the young human you called your rival," Mewtwo said coldly, making Ash gulp slightly.

"Dark?"

"He plans to take you down in front of the whole world, along with your Pokemon Master dream. I have forseen his intentions." Mewtwo explained vaguely, though still confusing Ash.

"And how would he do that? I'll win…"

"Are that certain you can win with one Pokemon?" Mewtwo interrupted.

"One Pokemon? Is it a 1vs1 battle?" Ash asked, getting a bit frustrated at the legendary Pokemon's elusive questions and answers.

"Allow me to explain. You see, your rival have been seeking his revenge ever since you defeated him six years ago. When he heard that you came back and won the League, he became even more outrageous. He demands a Legendary only battle."

"What? I only have Mew though!" Ash shouted both in shock and pure anger.

"Exactly his plan. The purple haired human has grown a lot stronger too. He currently owns the three Regis as well as Regigigas. I doubt even Mew can handle all four."

"How come this battle came when I didn't even accept it?"

"You're very uninformed." Mewtwo muttered, "The reason why is that Cynthia, your official spokeswoman accepted for you."

"What the hell? I don't need any spokesperson to decide my challenges!" Ash cried in obvious rage.

"It was not just Cynthia but the whole Pokemon Committee. Paul has had a winning streak for several years, he has defeated many people's dreams of Pokemon, just like Tobias has."

Ash clenched his fist at his former rival. He suddenly felt the sudden urge to put Paul in his rightful place.

Mewtwo smiled, sensing Ash's will.

"I see that you have found why they want you to face Paul. He would not have battled you without legendaries. He also made the rules that the Committee reluctantly agreed on. That just shows their trust in you."

"And if I deny the challenge?"

Mewtwo paused a bit before responding.

"You lose your title and another chance to become Pokemon Master."

"So I'm basically screwed any choice I make?"

"Not really, you can still fight."

Ash finally got it.

"So I assume that's why you're here?" He said, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Exactly."

"You still haven't answered my question; why are you really helping me?"

"To repay a debt long ago," Mewtwo said, referring to the time where Ash had opened his eyes and helped him realize that not every human and their Pokemon were bad. Though Ash was still the only human he trusted.

"Ah I see.. Well let's get you registered then Mewtwo!" Ash said excitedly; this would be the first time he would ever battle with his old Legendary and powerful friend.

"Hey Ash mind if I get a favor?" Mewtwo asked almost immediately after.

"What?" Ash sighed; he knew Mewtwo never did anything without a recent favor.

"Can I get a ride in Gram's sportscar?" Mewtwo responded with a grin.

"?! Sure.." Ash said, stunned at the randomness of the favor. The boy then grabbed his bag; stuffing Mew and Pikachu into it. He then belted on his Pokeballs, just in case. He was then quickly teleported by Mewtwo to his sleek grey car.

"Behold, my car. The R-Max Languini," Ash sarcastically announced. There was no response from the legendary Pokemon as it was busily examining every inch of the car.

"Come on let's get in; I don't understand why you want to drive though if it was that much easier to teleport.." Ash sighed, thinking that Mewtwo was just curious on human creations.

_Trust me Ash_, _It's much more than that. _Mewtwo thought to himself, taking one last cold stare at team Gram's symbol.

**Yeah sorry about the late update L I've been busy and stuff. As always drop a favorite or a review if you want. It helps me stay motivated; (also Mewtwo will not be talking with italic though he's using telepathy. It saves some time because he will be appearing a lot throughout the story.)**


	11. Chapter 11

***I've decided to include Ash understanding Pokemon speech as it will help in creating personalities in them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Nintendo Franchise.**

"So Paul wants to defeat me with his newly acquired legendaries?" Ash said while the car drove them to the arena. The two Pokemon in the bag seemed like they were still napping, much to Mewtwo's amusement.

"Yes, but they've been in his roster ever since he conquered the Snowpoint Temple," Mewtwo replied, who seemed like he was less than half engaged in the real world as he examined the interior of Ash's brand new car, much to Ash's annoyance and sighs.

"Seriously what is your obsession with cars?" The trainer asked as the car began to pull up the large parking lot which was already covered with all sorts of cars and people that were going to watch the match.

"Just curious," Mewtwo answered calmly.

_I'm sorry Ash, I can't let you know yet of my mission._

"Well we're here, put your cloak back on so we won't get blank stares from random people," Ash said with a small smile; he could only imagine what the spectators faces would look like when they saw a six foot tall cat like creature glaring menacingly at them.

"Roger roger," Mewtwo said while flipping his hood up and getting out of the car. Ash grabbed his backpack, realizing that Mew and Pikachu had finally woken up. Their shocked and curious faces at seeing Mewtwo made Ash chuckle a bit; he soon filled them in at the situation and where they were at, with the help of Mew's counterpart.

"Glad to see you my ancestor," Mewtwo said nodding respectfully at the pink feline who smiled back at her counterpart. They had become good friends after their battle was stopped by Ash, though they still both saw each other very occasionally.

"I am honored to fight with you against this dream crusher," Mewtwo added laughing along with Mew.

"But doesn't everyone crush someone's dreams at some point when they beat them?" Ash asked, still quite a bit confused about Paul's "dream crushing".

"Paul is entirely different; he crushes them completely, fully insulting the people that lost to him as well as telling them to give up on their dreams. In the eyes of Arceus, he is truly a bad influence on our world." Mewtwo explained, hoping that he simplified it enough to let Ash understand it. Pikachu yawned and jumped onto Ash's shoulders, ready to go. However Ash gestured Mewtwo to come back inside the car and closed the doors.

"We would attract too much attention outside," He explained. Mewtwo sweatdropped.

"As if your car doesn't stand out much enough," Mewtwo muttered earning a slight smile from Ash. Who knew the legendary Pokemon had a funny side to him.

"So Arceus purposely put you on this mission to defeat Paul for me?" Ash wondered, a bit happy that the God Pokemon would do such a thing for him, though annoyed at the same time; he didn't have any faith in his Chosen One. Mewtwo thought for a bit before responding.

"You are partially correct."

"Partially?"

"Yes, partially, now if you don't hurry you'll be late."

"Crap, I'm going to be late!" Ash shouted, rushing out of the car when he realized that there was only two minutes left till the tournament started. Pokemon fans were not very patient, neither were the judges, even a one minute delay could result in a forfeit. Pikachu and Mew followed, jumping onto his shoulders, leaving the bag in the backseat.

"Pi Pi," Pikachu exclaimed while facepalming. Ash was going in the wrong direction. The hooded Mewtwo walked up calmly to the frantic trainer, who was jogging in place, wondering where the registration desk was.

"Do not worry Ash, the Pokemon have already been registered for you," Mewtwo said.

"Wait? How? What? Who did it?" A wave of relief passed the trainer, though he still had to get the arena, which seemed impossible through the

"Let's just say that Arceus had his contacts," Mewtwo said smirking slightly.

"So they registered you and Mew? Thank Arceus! Now can I get a teleport inside?" He asked to the two Psychic legendary Pokemon.  
"Actually Ash, I'm not registered. I cannot show my face just yet; undercover you might say." Mewtwo answered, making the Champion look at him with a funny look.

"What?! Then who was registered?" Ash asked, becoming frantic again. He was almost guaranteed a victory if he had both Mew and Mewtwo, even if Paul outnumbered him four to two.

"Here's its Pokeball," The Genetics Pokemon handed Ash a very plain Pokeball.

"I'll do the explaining later, right now lets get you out of here," Mewtwo said, narrowing his eyes at a few fangirls that just noticed Ash.

"If you use it first you might not have to use Mew," He added with a grin.

"OMG! It's Champion Ketchum!" Someone shouted.

"Ash Ketchum! Make my babies!" A purple-haired girl cried.

The champion was then quickly transported a few feet away from the battlefield; in his corner hallway that overlooked the opposite end near Paul. He had arrived just on time to hear the announcer say Paul's name.

"From the Blue Corner we have challenger Paul Shinji from Veilstone City!"  
A roar of boos and disapprovals erupted from the crowd; Ash was the obvious favorite. Paul ignored the cries, retaining his hardened look as he waited for his long time rival to appear.

"And from the Red Corner, we have the new champion of Sinnoh, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The arena roared several times louder, and the sounds combined could even rival that of an Exploud. Ash came in with a smile and waved at his fans, though his eyes never left that of Paul's cold and angry stare. Pikachu's cheeks sparked as Paul hardened his look at Ash as he approached his side.

"This is a Legendary only Battle as requested by Paul the challenger! No substitutions; Pokemon count depends on the amount of Legendaries you have!" The announcer boomed, earning some more boos from the crowd. Paul made up some unfair rules.  
"Regirock standby for battle!" Paul started, throwing its Pokeball out. The Rock Legendary golem clanged its arms together fiercely as it appeared on the field, it's H shaped pattern on its face glowing. Ash stared at the Pokeball he held, sighing. He had thought of a lot of strategies for Mewtwo, but now he was not going to fight for a strange reason.

"Here goes nothing," He muttered as he tossed the Pokeball into the air. A green dragon serpent like Pokemon appeared, roaring, glancing at Ash with a nod.

"Rayquaza? Why are you in this Pokeball?" Ash asked in shock. His question was only heard by the Hoenn Legendary as the sound was completely suppressed from the cheers and flashes of the camera from media.

"Orders from Arceus," He replied simply, astounding Ash on two things. One was that there was actually a Rayquaza in a simple Pokeball; usually Legendaries were in upgraded ones. Second was that he could actually understand Rayquaza's speech.

_Ash you should know that you are gifted in understanding Pokemon, especially Pikachu; I just helped you learn their language and push you ahead a bit. I have a feeling that you might need it though. _Mewtwo said into his mind. Ash gave the Legendary Pokemon that stood in the shadows behind him a silent thanks and flashed a quick look at the astounded Paul, who thought that his rival had only Mew.

"Surprised?" He asked through the cheers of his fans.

"Hardly, I knew that someone like you would have a secret Pokemon," Paul responded with a glare. Ash took that as a compliment however.

"You've got this Ash!" Pikachu said, startling his trainer a bit.

"Rayquaza vs. Regirock begin!"

* * *

"Yeah you go Ash!" Max screamed at the top of his lungs as he witnessed Rayquaza. Max and his companions Gary, Misty, Brock, Barry, Dawn, Leaf and his sister had gathered in front of the Pokemon Center Bar to watch on the big flat screen TV. The group were also surrounded by random fans; and Brock was helping Nurse Joy distribute the drinks. These were the people that failed to purchase tickets to the match as they sold out in less than an hour after the challenge was announced. Leaf herself was not notified until a half hour before the match started, which was exactly when the last ticket was sold, so she and the rest were stuck to watching from the TV.

"I must admit, Ash is a prodigy, perhaps better than me," Barry announced coolly, making Dawn smack him.

"You already lost to him; he's already way above you." Dawn scolded, causing her boyfriend to look at her with a face that was going to cry.

"You don't have to be so mean about it! I'll fine you for that!" Barry cried, though to the ignorance of Dawn. She experienced his self-pity mode at least once a day.

"Nurse Joy, after this match you want to come over to my place?" Brock asked with his famous glint eyed look. No lady could resist that. At least, that's what Brock thought.

"Uh, why?" Nurse Joy asked startled at the sudden invitation.

"I've got an Onix, and if you come over to my place I'll show you his move Earthquake," Brock announced with a flirtatious tone. Nurse Joy didn't get that it was a pick up line, but Brock's Poison/Fighting Pokemon did. Croagunk appeared out of the ball, looked around at Misty and Max who were too engaged in the TV, then Poison Jabbed his trainer.

"I should have left Croagunk at the hotel instead of Onix," Brock managed to groan out as his Pokemon dragged him away.

"So, um Leaf it's been a while," Gary said, clearing his throat, obviously trying to get the brunette's attention. He had also been a childhood friend of Leaf, though not as much as Ash was. Gary could hardly believe that the stubborn and tomboyish girl he once knew would turn into such a pretty woman.

"Mhm," Leaf responded half-heartedly as she stared at Ash on screen.

_He looks so hot right now. _She sighed, twirling her hair. Gary awkwardly turned around as he saw her dreamy gaze at the screen and downed his drink. He and the others then immediately cheered as Ash's Rayquaza made short work of the Rock type Legendary.

* * *

"-and Regirock goes down from Rayquaza's strong Focus Blast," The announcer announced triumphantly, earning a growl from Paul. The spectators immediately displayed their approval; girls were fanning themselves at how cool Ash was currently and the guys were mentally noting him as their new idol. It was a huge accomplishment to capture two "uncatchable" Pokemon.

"Regice standby for battle!" Paul shouted, frustration in his voice. The ice golem appeared ready for battle, then faltered at the sight of the intimidating Dragon Pokemon.

"M-MASTER RAYQUAZA," Regice uttered.

"Regice. It's disappointing that you are owned by this disgraceful human," Rayquaza said, glaring menacingly at the Regi.

"WE COULDN'T HELP IT; HE USED DIRTY TACTICS TO CATCH ALL OF US IN ORDER TO CATCH FATHER REGIGAS," Regice responded in fear.

"Do not worry friend, I will help free you from his clutches," Rayquaza said, then gave it a slight smile. "But that will only happen once I defeat you guys."  
Regice gulped, (or something like that).

"IT IS AN HONOR TO BATTLE AGAINST YOU," Regice said as Paul ordered an Ice Beam. A beam of ice was immediately fired at Rayquaza who blocked it with Protect.

"Flamethrower Rayquaza!" Ash ordered.

"Your wish is my command Chosen One," Rayquaza murmured as he unleashed a powerful fire stream.

"Dodge, Regice!" Paul exclaimed helplessly, but fell to his knees when the unconscious ice golem fell down.

"Regice is unable to battle! Rayquaza wins this battle! Will Challenger Paul Shinji send out his next Pokemon?"

Paul could barely contain his anger and humiliation as another round of cheers erupted for his rival, who gave him a humble look. The purple haired trainer hated Ash; everything about him. His humble attitude even though Paul knew he liked to win. His overconfidence. Mostly he hated how he thought that Pokemon can only be loved to do well in battle. How f***ed up is that? Pokemon are meant to be trained with discipline, not with love. That was one of the reasons why Ash Ketchum should be so weak, but yet why was he so strong? It just didn't make sense.

"Registeel do NOT fail me," He yelled, throwing another Pokeball in the air. Registeel appeared, pounding the ground with its hard fists.

"AncientPower go!" Paul ordered in sheer rage.

"Protect and Flamethrower," Ash countered, and soon Registeel was down.

"Registeel is unable to battle! Rayquaza wins this battle! Will Challenger Paul Shinji send out his next Pokemon?"

"Regigigas finish it!" Paul cried. He will not lose. He can't lose to Ash.

"Ice Punch!"

"Focus Blast!"

However, due to Regigigas's Slow Start Ability Rayquaza attacked first with Focus Blast, KOing the king of the Regis just as it did with the others. Suddenly something unexpected happened. Paul ran up to Ash, knocked Pikachu off and started to punch him, much to Mewtwo's and Rayquaza's alert. Before Ash's fans or his Pokemon could do anything about it, guards appeared and quickly apprehended the ravaged trainer.

"I swore that I"ll never lose again but why do you always win? How do you treat your Pokemon with love and respect and have them win? How do you make friends with Legendaries so easily? Why can't I be a better trainer than you even when I work harder and train harder?" Paul exclaimed with a combination of both sobbing and hiccups. Ash was astounded and shocked. He had never seen Paul lose his composure that much.

_I guess that was what was hiding under his cold cover_, Ash thought, as authorities carried Paul away. He could not keep his eyes off his rival as he was carried off to most likely prison for assaulting a trainer during a match. The still champion rubbed his cheeks; the pain still stung from where Paul had hit him.

"Are you alright Ash? I'm sorry I could have responded faster-" Rayquaza said with worry but was quickly interrupted by Ash.

"It's alright Rayquaza," Ash murmured as he returned the confused Sky High Pokemon Legendary.

"That bastard! If only electrocution was still a penalty for crime. I'd personally deal with it!" Pikachu growled, but was quickly calmed by his trainer.

"Well.. due to circumstances it seems that Ash still retains his title! Paul the challenger has forfeited!" The announcer boomed, ending the quiet that had enveloped the stadium after Paul was led away. The spectators cheered, but were at the same time worried at the condition of their Pokemon trainer.

"Paul…What had happened to him?"

**Yep not much of a battle here. If that was what you guys were expecting I apologize; though I hope that I made the story develop to be more interesting. As always review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**In this chapter there is some moderate violence and you'll see why I rated this T. This chapter is also quite short but will help with some major plot summaries. I will try to put some more Ash/Leaf fluff since a lot of you are asking for it ;p.**

"What the hell just happened?" Gary asked, speechless at the event that he had just witnessed. The group didn't respond, but they were equally as speechless as the young professor.

"That good for nothing Paul.." Dawn muttered under her breath. Barry nodded at his girlfriend's comment; he had a firm dislike for the purple haired boy as well; who didn't? The boy was heartless, cruel and treats his Pokemon like crap.  
"I hope that the champion's alright," Said a random stranger in the audience, his face still holding a surprised look. The group nodded silently as the continued to watch the TV, now focused on Ash's gaping, lack of emotion face.

* * *

"Get in there you bastard," The policeman growled as he shoved the trainer into the cell, locking it almost immediately.  
"Please you have to let me out if you don't-" Paul pleaded in fear, but was quickly silenced by the policeman.

"You have committed a crime of disrespecting your opponents; serious charges will be pressed onto you. I'm afraid you have no chance of freedom after the verdict is passed down onto you," The police officer said coldly, and with that he left the cell. Paul clung onto the metal bars of the cell, rattling it to get the authority's attention again.  
"No you don't understand, please let me out I have to warn everyone!"

The policeman sighed, pulling out his cigar with a huff, knowing that there must be something wrong with this kid.

"Come on kid, I'm going to escort you to the deranged facility _especially_ for deranged people like you," He muttered sarcastically, unlocking Paul's door and leading him away.

"Where are my Pokemon?" Paul asked suddenly.

"They're still in my car; I was going to deliver them back to your Professor since your trainer license is going to be suspended," The policeman answered calmly then added, "If you try anything funny I won't be afraid to use Magnemite's Thunder Wave."

Two Magnemite had been following the pair on guard duty. The policeman nodded to Officer Jenny, explained to her briefly where he was taking Paul, then motioned for the former trainer to walk to his car across the parking lot.

"Officer, tell me did you guys get a generator from Gram Corporations recently installed?" Paul asked nervously as he climbed into the car.

"Why yes? How do you know?" The officer looked at him suspiciously before revving up the engines.

"Shit! Get this car out of here-" Paul was interrupted by a huge explosion, and looked back in both awe and despair as the police station blew up, a fiery orange light enveloping the sky. The police officer never got a chance to react before debris impaled him, killing him instantly. Paul felt around frantically for his Pokeballs as the light had temporarily blinded him. He stared back in horror as the charred smoke and blackened debris covered all that was left of the station. zz

"I have to warn the world, especially Ash; the mistake that I made should not put his life in danger," Paul said coughing as the smoke leaked in from the broken window. He opened the door and dragged the police officer's dead body off the driver's seat, then got in himself. However he was quickly stopped by a man dressed in a formal suit, grinning menacingly at the frightened trainer.

"The Three Restricted Laws of Arceus, Humans can kill Humans, Humans cannot kill Pokemon, and Pokemon can kill Humans and Pokemon alike. What a biased creature Arceus was when he created this wretched world, and yet everything seemed to work out and balance perfectly," The man recited, looking thoughtful for a moment. Then he grinned at Paul with a Pokeball in his hand, spinning it around with ease.

"What works out even more perfectly for us is that Pokemon is the single greatest weapon we had," The man said with a maniac smile.

"You're mad, I can't believe I even decided to go with Team Gram," Paul managed to stutter out in pure fear as he reached for his Pokeballs.

"Don't even try Paul; I've already broken the seals for them. You won't be able to use them to protect your pitiful self."

The man took one last look at the frightened Paul then tossed a Pokeball in the air.

"Finish this worthless human Zoroark," He ordered calmly, without a care that he was about to end someone's life.

The black fox like Pokemon growled as it sought its prey, then grinned, readying a Shadow Claw. However before it could strike Paul vanished along with his several Pokeballs. The elite member of Gram looked stressed for once, looking around frantically at to where the trainer could have gone.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked, suddenly becoming angry.

"Dammit, Leader will not be very happy at me," He muttered, returning the confused Zoroark and left on a helicopter that had come to pick him up.

* * *

Paul looked around at his surroundings, suddenly realizing he was at a hotel room, a rather big one.

"Paul?" A raven haired boy asked, looking wide eyes as Paul.

"Ash?" He croaked out, "You're in danger, everyone in Sinnoh is in danger."

"Of course, why do you think Mewtwo saved you," Ash answered, nodding to the Legendary Pokemon.

"Thank you," Paul said, bowing his head to Mewtwo, his face in awe at the sheer majesty of the cloned Pokemon.

"It was not me, Arceus sent me to investigate the strange group or corporation called _Gram_," Mewtwo said, making both Ash and Paul sit up. The two acted like they were friends strangely; Ash invited Paul to the table for coffee while Paul graciously accepted. Pikachu still had a grudge against the trainer, but remained silent for Ash.

Paul was about to talk again, but was interrupted by Mewtwo.

"First of all, I've spied on you Paul; apparently you are part of Team Gram too. Am I not correct?" Mewtwo asked, giving a stern glance at the Pokemon Trainer.

"Yes.. they said that they would help me get stronger and teach me to love my Pokemon at the same time, but they did the opposite," Paul said sadly and turned to Ash. "I'm sorry Ash, I tried to turn over a new leaf after you taught me to teach Pokemon with love and respect, but Team Gram turned me around to seek revenge against you,"

"It's alright," Ash said with a warm smile, "I know that you tried to change,"

His faced then changed to another confused look.

"Why do you refer to Gram Corporations as Team Gram? When did they become Team Gram?" Ash asked, still a little confused and surprised that one of the greatest technology industries, as well as his sponsor, were causing trouble. Mewtwo sighed and turned to Paul, who shrugged as if saying that he only knew Team Gram as evil; not their origins.

"Ash, I assume you have met Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galactic?" The Genetics Pokemon questioned.

"Yes," Ash said, recalling every one of them, especially Team Rocket. "Didn't Team Rocket and Galactic disband after Giovanni and Cyrus were assassinated, and Team Magma and Aqua were disbanded after their leaders left them?"

"Precisely, you seem to know their history well," Mewtwo then paused and sat down conjuring psychic energy around him, forming some letters with smoke from the coffee:  
**G**

**R**

**A**

**M **

Paul was quick to catch on.  
"Impossible! Those teams couldn't have combined!"

"It wasn't impossible for the chief organizer of this crazy organization, many members of the disbanded teams didn't have anywhere to go; even Arceus couldn't help them set on the right path," Mewtwo explained. Finally Ash got it.

"So G as in Galactic, R as in Rocket, A as in Aqua, and M as in Magma! How could I have not known that?" He asked frantically messing with his hair. The other two merely sweatdropped and Mewtwo continued.

"Yes; their motives are currently not known, but now I know they have explosives inside the police stations," Mewtwo added, earning a surprised look from his old human friend, and a darkened look from Paul.

"They have explosive generators installed; as a 'gift' for the police organizations of Sinnoh by that bastard named Nauran," Paul growled, "They said it was merely for an emergency if prisoners broke out and killed the police,"

"And you believed them?" Mewtwo muttered raising an eyebrow why a sheepish Paul turned away, redfaced that he fell for such a stupid excuse.

"Anyways, thank you Paul for a name. My mission is nearly complete; it seems that we need to warn all the police stations as well as Arceus; I fear that they will start more troubles now that you have escaped with their secretive information," Mewtwo then added with seriousness,

"It's too late," Ash said almost frozen in shock as he looked at the breaking news that interrupted his Saturday cartoons. There were amateur films of burning buildings and smoke. "They've already destroyed all of them.."

**Thank you for reading! I think that this chapter will generate a lot of confusion on how the story is going to go; feel free to pm me with questions and I'll do a Q&A in the next chapter. As always, review and tell me what you think :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well time to answer some questions:  
Q: Will there be more LeafxAsh fluff?**

**A: Of course! I'm just trying to set the story on the right track first.**

**Q: Will Ash get more Pokemon?**

**A: Yes; of course.**

**Q: Will there be more tournament battle scenes after this?**

**A: Hm… maybe but there will definitely be more battle scenes though not sure on tournaments.**

**As always R&R**

"Shit shit what are we going to do?" Paul asked in panic, glancing from Ash to Mewtwo and then back to the TV screen; the voice of the reporter for the breaking news was even stuttering from the shock.

"Calm down Paul; do you still have your Pokemon?" Ash questioned, unsure if the police had confiscated them or not.

"Yes, but the Gram member bastard broke the seals for my Pokeballs," Paul replied, looking at Mewtwo as if the Pokemon could fix it for him.

"Sorry Paul, I'm not a Pokeball expert," The Genetics Pokemon replied genuinely.

"Yeah, the only expert I know is Kurt, but he's way off in Johto," Ash recalled, remembering when he got personal Pokeballs made by the man from his apricots the apricots. "Your best bet is probably with the Silph Co. that mass produces them,"

"But that's all the way in Kanto too!" Paul said, not understanding Ash's logic.

"Their headquarters are located in Kanto but they have shops all over the regions," The champion responded, nodding to Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo can take you there and then take you back to me once you're done. Is that alright Paul?"

The purple haired boy smiled momentarily nodding thankfully at his former rival.

"Thanks Ash, for everything."  
He said while he disappeared along with Mewtwo, clutching his broken Pokeballs.

Ash then glanced at Pikachu and Mew in her normal form.

"Lets go guys, we have to see how we can help with the bombings; though I guess informing the president of Sinnoh of the possible dangers is our first priority," He said while reconsidering, grabbing his other Pokeballs and heading out. As they neared Ash's car in the VIP parking lot the raven haired boy froze and stepped back a bit.

"I have to be careful about the car though, to make sure its not explosive," Ash said to himself, while Pikachu and Mew nodded.

"I'll use my psychic energy to detect if there is anything hazardous," Mew chirped; she didn't want to get blown up either.

"Glad to have a Legendary Pokemon, so very glad," Pikachu muttered, still a bit shocked at all the events that had just occurred.

"It doesn't seem like there's anything hazardous," Mew responded after a few seconds.

"Thanks Mew; I guess the car was just a normal product," Champion Ash said while he stepped into the car, revving up the engine one last time.

"It's a shame, but I still think I have to destroy it. Who knows what Team Gram has plans for," Ash murmured, summoning Tyranitar. The great armored beast looked hungrily at the sportscar.

"Tyranitar crush it-"

"Pity that you're destroying one of our most prized possessions; I don't even know why Leader wants you on our team," A mocking voice exclaimed from behind him, interrupting Tyranitar's Crunch attack. Ash turned around to face with around fifty people who dropped down from a helicopter.

"Team Gram!" Ash exclaimed angrily, "What are your motives for destroying and killing the innocent police!"  
"Innocent?" The masked man almost spat the words out in hatred. "They're far from it."

"Liars," Ash said sternly, backed up by Tyranitar's massive roar, Pikachu's sparks, and Mew's stern looks.

"You'll believe it once you join us along with your Legendary Mew. How about it Ash Ketchum?" The man said, apparently the commander of the small army of Gram men. A few more helicopters appeared

"What makes you so sure that'll I join you?" Ash asked, enlarging three Pokeballs as if taunting him.

"If you don't, we'll just have to force you," The Team Galactic Elite answered smugly and threw several Pokeballs in the air while his hundreds of grunts did the same. Soon Ash was surrounded by tons and tons of menacing Pokemon that included Crobat, Glameow, Camerupt, Muk, Weezing, Arbok, Toxicroak, Mightyena, and all their evolved or de-evolved forms. The Elite had a Zoroark, Gliscor, Infernape and Sharpedo. Ash smirked at the overconfident Grunts and their leader, though was still a bit intimidated.

"Go Lucario, Charizard, Vaporeon!" He shouted. His Pokemon appeared on the lot, a bit stunned at the overwhelming number of Pokemon grinning at them.

"You really think that your six Pokemon can defeat a thousand?" The Elite asked shaking his head. "I assume that Mew is that Pichu standing on your shoulders."

"No I assume that all my Pokemon can." Ash retorted, throwing a pile of Pokeballs secretly hidden in his backpack.

"Go Snorlax, Typhlosion, Sceptile, Infernape, Primeape, Torterra, Blastoise, Charizard, Venusaur, Gliscor, Staraptor, Tauros(x30), Pidgeot, Floatzel, Kingler, Feraligator, Meganium, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Donphan, Heracross, Noctowl, Swellow, Glalie and Garchomp!"

The Team Gram members could only stand frozen as the seasoned and veteran Pokemon fighters appeared to join their teammates. However, they could not fail their mission and started relaying orders to their Pokemon. Though after a few minutes of fighting, the fight seemed one sided in favor of Ash. Snorlax was body slamming its opponents; not even flinching at their counter attacks. The massive Pokemon also added a Hyper beam at each interval. Typhlosion was knocking away its opponents with its Flame Wheel, while Sceptile helped Typhlosion by hitting the Pokemon that flew from the impact with its Leaf Blade. Infernape and Primeape were dodging attacks with ease and giving the Gram Pokemon their share of Mach punches. Torterra was unleashing Energy Balls and Leaf Storms with amazing accuracy while Meganium and Venusaur backed the Ground/Grass Pokemon up with their own Razor Leaf. Crawdaunt, Floatzel, Kingler, Feraligator and Blastoise formed a five way squad that fired their Water Gun and Hydro Pump in different directions. Glalie, Noctowl, Gliscor, Staraptor, and Pidgeot were up in the air fighting the Zubats, Crobats and Golbats who were dropping like flies from Gliscor's Stone Edge, Staraptor's Brave Bird, Pidgeot's Whirlwind, Glalie's Ice Beam, and Noctowl's Psychic. Garchomp was dominating with Dragon Tail while Heracross was unleashing multiple Close Combats. The herd of Tauros rampaged through the hoardes of Pokemon, though was careful not to hit any of Ash's. Torkoal unleashed fire onto Donphan who spun around in a makeshift Flame Wheel, though more powerful with the added power of Rollout. In less than half an hour all of Team Gram's Pokemon were defeated. The Elite's Zoroark was taken down by Ash's Heracross, his Infernape by Ash's Infernape, his Gliscor by Ash's Gliscor, and his Sharpedo by Ash's trio of grass types. Lastly, his two Charizards blasted away the other Pokemon with Flamethrower; not even the bravest dared to fight them. All of the Pokemon were poorly trained compared to that of Ash's.

"Grr.. Leader didn't inform me that this little rat would have all his Pokemon with him," The Elite said angrily, though a little look of fear appeared on his face as he commanded his team to retreat. However his plan was interrupted by a faint whispered voice.

"Uh sir, our helicopters got taken down by a yellow mouse and a pink feline!" A grunt relayed quietly to the Elite who looked shocked. He then turned awkwardly at Ash with a look of defeat. The champion only grinned at him as he approached to apprehend the criminal and surround the grunts and their fainted Pokemon. Suddenly a burst of white cloud took over the parking lot, causing Ash to close his eyes and cough at the weird substance.

"How marvelous, I expected as much from the prodigy champion. Congratulations on taking down my trainers," A loud voice proclaimed, as if almost mocking.

"Nauran," Ash growled under his breath, the rest of his Pokemon gave their respective glares to the direction of the leader of Team Gram's voice.

"Well," said the voice sighing, ignoring Ash's threatening tone, "I can't stay for long Ash Ketchum, but it seems like you have declined our invitation which I would say is most unfortunate. I'm afraid I can't have you or your Pokemon live then."

When the smoke cleared, all the Team Gram members were gone; airlifted by a huge airship along with their fainted Pokemon. However, as soon as Ash returned all his Pokemon he heard a faint ticking sound. It was not until a few seconds later until the car exploded.

_Where am I? _Ash asked, as he opened his eyes to complete darkness and empty space; everything was completely quiet.

"Ash Ketchum, my Chosen One," A voice echoed smoothly.

"W-Who are you? Where am I?" Ash stuttered, as he tried to move his arms and legs. However, they weren't there but blackness!

"I'm afraid you won't find them there," The voice said chuckling slightly, "You are in the Spirit World, the path between Hall of Origins and the Distortion World."

"Am I.."

"No Ash, you are not dead… well actually you could say that you are dead but I summoned you here," The voice reassured, though not calming the trainer any bit.

"Who are you exactly?"

"I am Arceus my child, the Creator and the Origin of this World," The heavenly voice declared without a tone, as if it had said the same phrase a billion times before.

"What happened to me after that car exploded?! I thought that Mew deemed it nonhazardous?" Ash asked, frantically, ignoring the previous lines. If he was in the Spirit World, then something had bound to happen to his body.

"Once again, do not worry Ash, I have taken care of it. Your body is in a hospital and is not severely wounded thanks to Mew's quick actions. As for the car.. it was not equipped with a bomb but was made of flammable material. One spark of fire can set it off easily. Even Mew cannot recognize human made material." Arceus explained as his holy figure appeared before the trainer, astounding and startling him quite a bit.

"Why am I in the Spirit World then?" Ash asked meekly as he regained his composure, still confused.

"I thought we have already gone over this," Arceus said sighing, but took Ash's question seriously. "I found that this was the perfect time to talk to you, to bring you out of the world for a moment."

"For what reason? I need to inform the Pokemon League officials about Gram Corporations," Ash responded.

"Ash Ketchum, in this world time doesn't pass; hundreds of years in here would not even be a hundredth of a second on Earth," The Alpha Pokemon assured, then started again once Ash had calmed down.

"I brought you here to warn you of Team Gram as well as informing you of an impending threat," Arceus said, "A grave disaster is coming to the world and even I cannot foresee it clearly. I do, however, know that Team Gram is closely related to this catastrophe,"

"What am I to do?"

"You are my Chosen One. You have the support of all the Legendaries, the fair willed Pokemon Trainers, and your Pokemon. I believe in you Ash," Arceus echoed as his intimidating figure slowly dissipated.

"Wait, Arceus, I still have some questions," Ash managed to croak out as he himself began to fade away.

* * *

"Sir you called for me?" A blue haired man with a masked face asked as he neared the Leader of Team Gram and head of Gram Corporations' desk.

"Yes," Nauran responded without turning around from his chair, while he faced the window overlooking Jubilife City. "Gather all the Gram grunts and fire all the normal employees. We are moving."

"What?" The man asked, looking at Nauran as if he was mad, "May I ask why? We have already initiated the first part of the plan; taking down the police!"

"We have only did a little; only destroyed Sinnoh's. I'm afraid to admit but it seems we are still too weak to challenge a strong meddler like Ash Ketchum. And he's not the strongest." The Leader muttered while twirling a gadget in his trembling right hand, full of fury. "We are moving Commander. Under a new name and company until we are strong enough. I'm afraid I had miscalculated the strengths of these despicable amateurs,"

"But sir! After all this work-" The spikey blue haired man started but was quickly interrupted by his superior.

"In time my friend, have patience. We have only been active for a few years now and look at how successful we are now. A few more measly years and we will achieve our rightful status. Gods."

Nauran responded while turning his chair to face the commander.

"The troops will be carried out in waiting airships. I have already arranged a building in the place that we are evacuating too. Our company's name will be the Rover Company. Go join one; we are leaving as soon as it gets dark."

The dark brown haired man took a long sip of his coffee as he fell deep into thought, though was quickly interrupted by the Commander, much to his annoyance.

"May I ask where sir?"

"The faraway Unova region my dear friend."

**Well there you go! I hope you figured out who the blue haired spiked man was. Hint: he's not an OC. As always take a minute or two to comment and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

The bright white light blinded Champion Ash Ketchum as he started to awake to the real world. He felt around him the soft quilts of his hospital bed as he slowly raised his eyebrows and his awareness. The trainer lifted his head up groaning as a sharp pain came rushing from his lower right abdomen. While Ash looked down at himself he realized that his regular clothes had been switched with a small incision of the cloth near his wound, probably in order to relieve pressure. He peered down to that spot to see white bandages and dried blood caressing the white linen. The seventeen year old uttered a groan as he tried to lift himself up, earning an almost immediate response from a Blissey who rushed into Ash's room. The Pokemon was also followed by Nurse Joy whose stressed face immediately relieved itself when she saw that Ash was up.

"Good morning Mr. Ketchum, how are you feeling?" She asked with a smile, as if Ash had just woken up from his sleep.

"I just have a small headache but thanks for asking Nurse Joy," Ash responded with a raspy voice, then suddenly began to look around frantically, "Where's Pikachu and Mew?"

"They're fine Ash, better than your condition that is," Nurse Joy said with a wink, " Mew managed to protect Pikachu from the blast but only you partially. Both of them are in a separate room for Pokemon."

"You witnessed the explosion?" Ash asked with disbelief. Then he remembered that the parking lot of the Hotel was right across the street of the Pokemon Center.

"Yes; it was so terribly loud. Blissey and I were taking out the waste when we saw the Team Gram guys surround you guys. We tried to get help but.." Nurse Joy bit her lips and sighed, "I'm sorry Ash that I couldn't help you sooner,"

Blissey gave Ash a look that meant it was sorry too, though Ash gave both the Egg Pokemon and Nurse Joy a smile to tell them they tried their best.

"By the way Ash, after I heard about your relation with Team Gram and their bombings of the police stations.." Nurse Joy paused a bit, trying to hold back tears of the friends and mainly Officer Jennys that died in the mass explosions. She literally had to force herself to finish the sentence. "I contacted the Pokemon Committee, the Elite Four, the Champions, as well as the Gym Leaders across the world about this murdering backstabbing company. They have had a lot of questions to ask you about,"

"Sure," Ash said with a tired but equally determined face, "I'll answer whatever they throw at me.."

"They won't ask a lot I'm sure; Paul has already answered a lot for them," Nurse Joy replied finally getting back to her smiling nature again. "They've been waiting for a while though to ask you some specific ones though."

"Nurse Joy, how long exactly have I been asleep and how long exactly have they been waiting?" Ash asked, finally feeling more refreshed. He grimaced however whenever he moved his lower body causing Blissey to rush over and help him up again.

"Three days- they've been here ever since they heard of your involvement with Team Gram," Nurse Joy said to the complete shock of Ash.

"Why would they wait so long; haven't they got other important stuff to do?" Ash asked, a little surprised and overwhelmed that these famous and busy people would have the time to visit him, even if he was the new Sinnoh Champion.

"For them, this tragedy is more important than anything," Nurse Joy replied. She then clapped her hands, ruining the short silence.

"Well Ash, it seems like you're healthy enough to meet them," She said as she helped the Champion into a wheelchair and pushed him out of his room, into a medium sized meeting room that contained a long table, several chairs, and a splendid, elegant chandelier to complete the look.

"Here's the Center's Meeting Room. I'll call them in," Nurse Joy said as she left out the back door. Blissey helped the wounded Ash into the head chair, and then followed Nurse Joy. Soon several figures entered the room, their faces both hardening and becoming relieved as they walked in. All eight Gym Leaders of Sinnoh were there, the Sinnoh Elite Four, Lance, Cynthia, and the Pokemon Committee President. The eight Gym leaders took one side of the table and sat down, all taking glances at the nervous Ash and occasionally giving a wave, though the atmosphere was quite serious and silent. The Elite Four, Cynthia and Lance sat across from them, though filling up only half of the chairs. The President, a white haired man in his late fifties, sat directly across from Ash. Nurse Joy lightly tapped Ash's shoulders and told him that she had to go back to her shift, and informed him where Pikachu, Mew and the rest of his Pokemon were; room 113. When she was gone, everyone started talking at once until the President held up his hand.

"Please, the new Sinnoh Champion cannot hear all of our questions at once. We must go one at a time," He nodded towards Roark to start the questions, though they only had one main question to ask.

"Hi Ash," The Rock type Gym Leader awkwardly began, "Nice to see you back,"

"We haven't got all day Roark, ask Ash about the organization," Byron, the Steel type Gym Leader said while he ruffled his spikey brunette hair impatiently at his son.

"Oh-er right. Ash is it true that Gram Company is another evil organization?" He asked.

"Well of course-"

"Oh come on Roark, we already know that!" Candice, the Ice Type Gym Leader said. She then turned to face Ash, smiling sweetly, though it sort of freaked Ash out since it seemed so forced.

"What can you tell us about Team Gram Ash?"

"Well.. I can't tell you that much because.."

"You mean I waited three days for nothing?" Volkner said yawning, with an annoyed look on his face. "Forget this I'm going back to Sunnyshore!"

"Be quiet Volkner, the young lad's been through a lot, let him think it through." Bertha scolded. Volkner merely turned away, closed his eyes and slumped in his chair. The old lady of the Elite Four gave Ash a nod, letting him continue.

"As I was saying Team Gram is an entirely evil organization. They're going under the cover of a technology company in order to accomplish their selfish ways-"

"Yes we already know that," Gardenia, the Grass Gym Leader groaned. "I guess we still have no leads."

"Quiet Gardenia! Let the boy finish," Bertha and Cynthia shouted at the same time, shocking the Grass trainer a little.

"Jeez, all these impatient people. Be careful, quick tempers lead to quicker aging," Fantiana teased, earning a few glares, particularly from the females. The Ghost type Gym Leader frowned as she realized her joke was not well received. Ash suddenly stood up, though cringed a bit.

"Mr. Ketchum! Are you alright?" The President asked urgently as Ash lifted himself up painfully.

"Yes I'm fine Mr. President. Is there a white board here?" The Champion asked leaning against his chair. "I figured it would be better to explain this visually."

"Why it's right behind you my dear boy," The President answered looking perplexed. The Champion murmured a silent thanks as he limped towards the board. Cynthia and Lance stood up, but Bertha stopped them. The rest of the Elite Four looked interested at Ash's determination; with a hint of admire along with it. When Ash made it up to the white board he drew the four letter and M, and asked if anyone knew what they meant. No one did.

"Great Robotic Army of Machines?" Lance guessed to the sweatdrops of the others. Ash facepalmed, then added more to the capital letters. It took a few moments for the rest to sink it in as they stared speechless at the names of the "dead" criminal organizations.

_**G**__ram_

_**R**__ocket_

_**A**__qua_

_**M**__agma_

"But that can't be; I witnessed the destruction of Team Galactic myself!" Cynthia murmured, extremely confused and nervous at the same time. The rest of the gym leaders shouted their agreements, though the President calmed them down.

"So you are saying Mr. Ketchum, that Gram consists of all the team organizations?" He asked to clarify. Ash nodded silently, knowing that this would not be well received.

"But that's simply preposterous! We all know that they all died off several years ago; their group disbanded and leaders either died or disappeared!" The president argued. Sweat dripped profusely from his forehead. If this were to be true, than the world was in danger.

"I have no idea how this happened too as I am not too sure whether or not to believe it. The leader now is Nauran, who was never a leader of either," Ash responded, "But what I am sure is that we have to act quickly to bring them down, or our years of peace of Pokemon and humans will be ruined."

The Champion glanced around, stunned at how easily those words had slipped out of his mouth. There was another brief silence.

"The new Champion is right," A green haired man with a spiked tuft said. "We cannot allow another one of these weirdly dressed people to threaten our society again,"

"Easier said than done Aaron," Lucian, the Psychic expert of the Elite Four, replied. He was apparently deep in thought. "We have to somehow figure out where they disappeared off to."  
"They disappeared?" Ash asked with a frown. Oh great, now they don't have any leads.  
"Yes, they did. After we heard from Paul about Team Gram, the gym leaders left to go search for them. By the time they arrived at their headquarters however, it was completely deserted," The president said in a sorrowful tone. The gym leaders shifted uncomfortably in their chairs, as if they felt like they failed Sinnoh.

"Who knows they could have fled," Flint, the Fire type Elite Four, said. "It'll take a while to find them."

"That's why we're going to search. They could be underground or in the sky for all I care but we have to find them!" The President shouted.

"But where are we going to look? With their technology and their manpower, we can never be able to find them!" Maylene, the fighting type Gym Leader complained, obviously not in favor of a serach.

"We have no choice Maylene. Either that or we can wait for them to come out again and destroy us like they did to the police," The President answered with a hint of rage while he wiped his head with a cloth.

"You eight search Sinnoh, search every corner from Eterna Forest to Mt. Coronet!" The President ordered. Ash shifted uncomfortably as he heard Mt. Coronet. At least Mew was with him now.

"Lance you know Johto well," The old man nodded towards the Dragon Trainer. "Search Johto. Gather the Gym Leaders there as well as the Elite Fours."

"Cynthia, the same goes for you for Hoenn."  
The President than looked at Ash.

"Well Mr. Ketchum, I think it would be best for you to search Kanto; though after getting some much needed rest at Pallet Town," The President added with a smile. "Your mother must be worried sick about you."  
Ash sweatdropped. His mother was the most carefree person in the world, trusting that as long as Ash kept his promise of not hurting himself, she would be fine with wherever he was. The old man scratched his aging hair and adjusted his tie before starting again.

"As for Unova- it is too far away for any of you to be going to but I will contact the officials there to keep a lookout. Somehow I feel that Unova may be the place they went too. Just far away enough to keep out of our eye. Good hunting ladies and gentlemen." The President muttered. He then got up, signifying the end of the meeting. The gym leaders left in a hurry, obviously very glad that the three days was over. Bertha gave Ash a small wink as she left along with the rest of the Elite Four, much to Ash's slight surprise. Cynthia and Lance came over, both having the same question.

"Where is your Rayquaza Ash?"

"Uh I put it back in my PC why?" He asked, though he knew the reason why.

"I want to see it. IT's the coolest Dragon Pokemon ever!" Lance said with a grin. Cynthia pushed the obsessive Dragon trainer away before answering.

"Since I'm exploring the Hoenn region I thought maybe I could borrow Rayquaza since it knows it better than I do," She explained sincerely.

"She just wants Rayquaza.." Lance muttered annoyed. Ash laughed slightly at the immaturity of the Pokemon officials before answering.

"Sure I'll transfer it to Professor Birch and you can get Rayquaza at his lab," He said with a smile.

"Thanks Ash, and good luck on your search," Cynthia said while giving him a quick hug, to the current Champion's surprise and slight blush.

"I wish I got Kanto, it's much more fun to explore than Johto," Lance added with a smirk while he slapped Ash on the back. "Good luck kid."

Ash waved them goodbye as he slowly limped to his Pokemon's room. Not surprisingly, Mew and Pikachu were fast asleep. Their trainer smiled slightly at the cute display, carefully picking both of them up and tucking them in his trusty old backpack. All his Pokeballs were there too along with his tattered jacket and jeans. He quickly got changed, careful not to bump his wound. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
"Ash? Are you in there?" Paul asked, "I couldn't find you at your room so I figured you would be here..hopefully,"

"Yeah I'm here Paul, just a sec," Ash answered as he hurried to the door. It was amazing; his wound didn't hurt as much as it did before.

"Boy am I glad to see you Ash Ketchum," Paul said looking at his friend's wound. "Are you alright?"

"Never better," Ash said with a forced grin.

"Hello Ash," A pink figured hooded figure slowly appeared out of teleport.

"Mewtwo, I see that you got Paul's Pokemon Pokeballs fixed," Ash said with a smile, as he glanced at the Pokeballs by Paul's side.

"Yes I did. Judging by your face I assume you need Rayquaza?" Mewtwo asked amused.

"I felt like you just read my mind," Ash said sarcastically, "Yes as a matter of fact, I do. For Cynthia."

"Here you go," Mewtwo said, producing a regular red white Pokeball and handing it to Ash. "Arceus said to keep him this time; Rayquaza wants to help."

"Arceus? You mean the God Pokemon?" Paul asked shocked.

"Mewtwo, erase his memory please," Ash responded with a serious look while his new friend and old rival Paul looked scared.

"Gladly."

* * *

"Well Ash, have fun in Kanto," Paul said with a smile, his mind wiped completely of the incident that had occurred earlier.

"Good luck to you Paul," Ash said shaking his hand. Paul was going to search around the Orange Islands, taking on the Orange League as well. He had a feeling that's where Team Gram would go.

"Goodbye," Paul murmured with a wave that meant a whole lot more than thanks, and left with Mewtwo, who had agreed to teleport him. Mewtwo came back a few minutes later, and teleported Ash to Pallet. Finally the champion was coming home.

**I will be starting to edit my previous chapters as I saw many errors. The next chapter will be up in a week or so. Maybe longer. **


End file.
